


all of a sudden

by sasshee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of past deaths, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also being obvious, just seho being oblivious of their feelings, side kaisoo and chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: it happened all of a sudden—that's what their minds know, but their hearts say otherwise.(sehun and junmyeon just need a little push for them to wake up from theirbestfriend only lovebubble.)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	all of a sudden

**Author's Note:**

> #S159
> 
> this is my first ficfest and i pretty did everything by myself only so that explains the errors and inconsistencies in this fic. i'm highly aware of it so please,✨pretend that you didn't see it.✨
> 
> kidding aside, i hope you enjoy this long ride though. i'll keep it short here and do my ramblings on the end notes.

The scorching heat from the sun that he feels even inside this air-conditioned room screams summer. Junmyeon stares at the pile of papers on his desk as he daydreams of going back home since Dr. Zhang gives him an annual summer break. It is almost his fourth year working as the physician's secretary, and he admits that it is really tiring.

Dr. Zhang is really nice though, however, sometimes he is annoying as hell as he gives him a pile of paperwork that isn't even included in his contract. _..or maybe he is just exaggerating it._

Now, he is just waiting for his summer break to come. The doctor goes on a vacation to visit his family every summer so it is also the only time that he has a chance to go home.

He glances at his mini-calendar on his table, and he sees a date circled in red ink. A week more to go, and finally he's out of this place. He smiles dreamily. Finally, he'll be having time for his family, friends, and of course, for himself again. Though he knows that he won't spend it just by himself because he is tired of being alone. He will be needing someone to accompany him, and he's thankful that he has that someone already.

Junmyeon looks up at the clock. A quarter to five, fifteen more to go, and his work here is done. He grabs his pen, then scribbles something on the small post-it notes and attaches it to the papers on his desk. He organizes it, from the most important to do to the least important ones. Six urgent papers, four due next week. He sighs. The thought of doing this paperwork makes him exhausted. He slumps his back on his swivel chair as he tries to wipe his glasses, and he closes his eyes for a while.

"Junmyeon, you can go already," he hears a familiar voice speak. "Rest well tonight. You look so exhausted, and you make me guilty for something I didn't do. You know, I'm not overworking you," Dr. Zhang smiles at him as the doctor searches for his car key in his pocket.

He slowly opens his eyes, slightly shocked. Yixing just caught him trying to get a nap while it's still a working hour. But anyway, the doctor had caught him doing that many times already so he just eventually smiles back at him. "Thank you, Dr. Zhang."

"I told you, you can just call me Yixing."

Junmyeon chuckles. Yixing always tells him that, but he can't help but call him by that. "I’m sorry, Yixing. I keep forgetting that,” he says. “But how come you are out early today?"

Yixing pauses for a while, contemplating if he’ll disclose it to his intrigued secretary. He then sighs, "I need to be somewhere tonight," he says.

Junmyeon looks at him with a knowing smile. "Oh, the doctor is seeing someone I guess," he teases.

"Ah shut up, Junmyeon." The doctor blushes at his words. He knows that Yixing has a child. But he doesn't have a partner. A single dad he is. "Close the clinic for me okay?" the doctor says, peeking on his phone.

"Yes. I will. Be safe out there," Junmyeon says with a hint of teasing in his voice while he’s waving his hand at the doctor who is already rushing towards the door.

He stands up from his chair, then checks up on the windows of the clinic, then the appliances. When he has already made sure that all are already good, he grabs his bag and puts his papers inside. He'll do it in his flat later. He walks out of the clinic and locks the doors. He then puts on his earphones and plays his favorite album as he walks to the bus stop.

The bus ride took almost half an hour due to the slightly heavy traffic. He felt tired and sleepy but thankfully, he still managed to fight it until he arrived at his stop. The moment he went inside his flat, he lays down on his bed immediately to take a short nap.

✩

Junmyeon wakes up at nine. He stretches his arms, and then he sits on his bed as he opens his phone. No calls, no texts. Just emails from their clients' appointments tomorrow.

He sorts the emails first, arranges the schedules for tomorrow before he stands up to cook something to eat.

He searches in the kitchen cabinet, but he finds nothing but a pack of instant noodles. He sighs again for the nth time today. He is sick of eating it, but he can't do anything about it. It's already late to call for a delivery service just for a box of pizza.

He lazily reaches for the casserole, and then he pours water into it and puts it on the stove. He waits for it to boil for about three minutes, then he puts the noodles and the seasonings.

He puts his ramen in a bowl, carefully blowing at it so that he won't hurt his tongue when he eats it. After he finishes it, he washes his dishes and then goes back to his room again.

His eyes idly scan at his paperwork, and his brain can’t even register what he is reading right now. There’s this heavy feeling in his chest and he feels like he wants to cry. He really does. However, before his tears could even fall out of his eyes, his phone vibrates. He grabs it and squints his eyes as he tries to read it. His eyes are already watery but he could read it still.

It is from Sehun, his best friend since childhood. " _How are you?"_ it reads. His frown turns into a smile. Sehun has this little effect on him. He makes him happy in his own small ways.

Before he could even reply, his phone rings again. He swipes it to the right immediately.

 _"How are you today? I'm sorry I was so busy today that's why I couldn't call you,"_ Sehun says, his voice is apologetic.

"It's okay, I'm not even your responsibility, Sehun. Why are you apologizing?"

" _You are my best friend. That is why you are my responsibility. It's my responsibility to check up on you,"_ Sehun implies, and when he didn’t say anything, his best friend continues, " _so how was your day? How are you? Did Dr. Zhang make you suffer again? I'm gonna kick his grumpy ass if he did."_

Junmyeon let out a chuckle at his best friend. Sehun always checks up on him almost every day and when he asks him why, his best friend just replies with his ‘ _just because’._ "I'm...fine I guess. And no, he didn't, but surely I have a lot of paperwork on my desk and numerous emails on my phone."

_"How I wish I'm there with you...so I could help you with that."_

"Summer's near so we will meet the soonest again."

" _I'm excited to see you again. I miss you so so much."_

"Yeah me too," he says, his voice full of longing. The call goes silent for a while as they search for some words to say. Junmyeon smiles as he suddenly remembers what happened earlier at the office so he decided to share it with Sehun. "Hey, do you wanna hear gossip?"

He hears the other line chuckles as if Sehun already knows what is about to come out of his mouth. " _Yes of course, just tell me,_ " his best friend says.

Junmyeon rests on his bed first and makes himself comfortable before he spills his hot tea to his best friend. “Dr. Zhang is seeing someone I guess. I swear I saw how his cheeks went red when I teased him about it. He went out of the clinic earlier than usual. Like, it was so surprising because for all the years we've been working together, I've never seen him go home before me ."

_"That's good for him. I mean, he, in love, will soften his heart a bit, and then he'll not be too hard on you again."_

"He told me to rest well tonight because he doesn't want me to look overworked when he gave me all of these," he stresses out.

He hears Sehun chuckles. " _He's trying to be funny. I hate it there."_

"Same. I hate it here but you know... I kinda love it too?"

" _It’s just like, you know, even though you already hate something that you love back then, you just gotta go back to where it started and reminisce all the good shit and you'll realize that 'oh, I cannot unlove this shit' so you'll continue loving it and hate it again and love all over again."_

Junmyeon smiles as he listens to Sehun. He missed this. "I live for this sappy Sehun," he giggles.

" _You love it."_

"Yeah, I do. I miss our conversations about stuff like this, and you being the deep one,” he chuckles.

It might be out of Sehun’s adventurous, out-going self but Sehun is the sentimental one between the two of them. Whenever they have those talks, he’d just listen to him attentively and nod, regardless if he fully understood the thought of the message or not. It’s not that he doesn’t care about it, he does, it’s just that he just enjoys listening to his best friend's voice more. He finds it soothing and it just makes him feel safe.

_"Let's do our things again when you come home."_

"I'm looking forward to it,” he says, then a comfortable silence follows. But it didn’t last long as Sehun started to speak again.

" _It's already ten. Sleep already."_

"I just woke up from my nap, and I still have work to do."

" _Junmyeon, I swear, stop bringing your work at home."_

He could see his best friend’s reaction right now. He chuckles as he imagines his best friend face at this moment. "Just an hour more and I'll sleep," he promises.

 _"Do you want to end this call so you can focus on your work or do you want to talk more?"_ Sehun asks and his voice doesn’t seem like he wants Junmyeon to tell him ‘ _yes'._

Junmyeon's lips curled up a bit as he felt that little flush of happiness in his heart. He wants to talk to him more but he heard the other line yawns softly. He pouts as he has no choice but to let his best friend sleep. "It's already late and I just know that you are just tired as I am so let's just talk again tomorrow or some other time.”

_"I'm not that tired though but okay if that's what you want. Just call me if you feel like it or something like that, okay? I'll surely pick up your call."_

"Okay,” he murmurs. “Sehun,” he calls and his best friend replies with a hum. “Thank you for tonight. You made me happy. I love you. Have a good night."

" _Of course I’d always do it. And you too, you always make me happy. Rest well after that,”_ he pauses. “ _And I do love you too. Goodnight Junmyeon, Bye,”_ Sehun says before he hit up the end button.

Junmyeon stretches his back again, and he could hear his muscles cracking. Thanks to Sehun, he got his energy again. He opens his laptop as he starts to work again. He read the emails, confirmed those appointments, and encoded Dr. Zhang’s needed documents.

He did it for an hour before he went to his bed. As he lays his back on the mattress, he opens his phone again to set his six o’clock alarm and there he sees Sehun’s message an hour ago. _“Good night, Junmyeonnie. Rest well,”_ it reads. He smiles before he replies a _‘Good night Sehunnie’_ at his best friend.

✩

He wakes up from his slumber when he hears his alarm rings. The sun’s up already, and he can already feel the heat of it even though this hour’s sunlight isn’t supposed to be _this_ hot.

He directly goes to his bathroom to brush his teeth before he makes himself a delicious breakfast. He prepares a sunny-side-up egg and fried rice and of course, a cup of coffee.

He then takes his bath and dresses in his casual white top and a pair of pants. He goes out of the house by quarter to seven and walks to the bus stop.

It is how his adult daily life, away from his parents and Sehun, goes.

He was just 24 when he applied for this line of work. He was a Biology graduate and was supposed to enter med school a year after he graduated. Luckily, he got into Dr. Zhang’s clinic as his secretary, and at that time, he just wanted the job to have some source of money to buy the things he wanted.

However, things didn’t go well that year for his family as his dad’s business faced bankruptcy. It was the reason why he didn’t proceed to study at the med school. He wanted to help his family, and that’s why he is still Dr. Zhang’s secretary.

Of course, he still wants to study medicine. He wants to pursue it not just because for the good of everyone and himself, but also for his late older brother. It was a dream for him to become a doctor, but fate was just so cruel to him that he had left the world so young. 

It was the reason why their family had to transfer to another place. He started to lose himself after what happened. The jolly Junmyeon that never came back. 

But even after that traumatic experience that happened, he is still thankful that he got to meet his best friend, Sehun, who made him smile again, who made him happy again.

He remembers Sehun being that cheery child who hugged him the first time their parents introduced them to each other. Sehun was a skinny kid; his cheekbone appears as he smiles brightly while his eyes almost disappear as it turns into little crescents. In contrast, he was a little chubby back then, his cheeks were full, and just like his best friend, his eyes too disappear every time he smiles as his nose scrunches. Sehun was also taller than Junmyeon, even though the boy is younger than him. 

Sehun’s hair was kinda long and Junmyeon had just the usual haircut that the little boys in the neighborhood have so Junmyeon first thought that Sehun was a girl with a Dora the explorer kind of hairstyle.

Just after their first meeting, Sehun would always bug him to go out and play with him every time he locked himself up in his room, and he would always shoo him away.

However, the little boy’s persistence always wins against his stubbornness.

After some time, he grew on him, and eventually, they became what they are now. The best of best friends. They always have each other’s back, and they are each other’s partner-in-crime.They went into the same school from grade school up to college, so to say that they are inseparable is such an understatement.

Junmyeon stops reminiscing those memories when he hears the bus announcing that he is already at his stop, so he stands up to get off the bus and starts walking towards the clinic.

✩

He arrives 10 minutes early but Dr. Zhang is there already, sitting on Junmyeon’s swivel chair while checking on some papers on his table.

“Good morning, Yixing,” he greets, “how did last night go?”

“Good morning to you too,” Yixing says as he looks up to him. He then chuckles while shaking his head, “it went well.”

“Good for you two,” Junmyeon says, then he smiles before speaking again, “and finally, you admitted it.”

“Should I still lie to you? Seems like you really know about it too well.”

“I’m your secretary for a reason, Doctor.”

“Yeah yeah thanks for your service,” Yixing says as he makes faces. “Anyway, are you ready for your vacation? I’ll be leaving on Friday so tomorrow is your last day for a while.”

“Tomorrow? I thought it was next week?”

“My son wants me to go to his dance contest, and I can’t say no to my kid. It’s his first competition, so of course, I need to be there.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Oh, the dear doctor is really a good father, huh?”

“Of course. What do you expect? Hello, it’s me, Zhang Yixing,” he says smugly.

Junmyeon can’t help but laugh at the doctor. He takes the documents out from his bag that the doctor needs for today, and he discusses his schedules for today, telling him that he’ll be having five appointments today, and Yixing just nods at him.

The doctor stands up from Junmyeon’s chair as the first client walks-in. Junmyeon then sits on his swivel chair and relaxes as he opens his phone to type a message for Sehun. ‘ _Dr. Zhang’s gonna have his vacation early so expect me to arrive on Saturday. See you.’_ He hits send, and he starts working again.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Sehun’s smile goes wide as he reads his best friend’s message. It has really been a while since they’ve met, and he is so excited to meet his other half again. He misses dragging Junmyeon on his little adventures especially when his parents are against it and Junmyeon the only one who would say yes to him. 

He remembers the time when they were in college, and he started to play pool. He enjoyed it a lot, but his father scolded him when they found it out, telling him that it would ruin his life.

He couldn’t understand why they said that to him, but he felt devastated at that time. His parents prevented him from going out unless it was for school.

It lasted for a week, so Junmyeon would always visit him and ask his parents if Sehun could go to their house.

Using Junmyeon’s little charm, they’ll permit him to go since it would be just next door. Then, Junmyeon would accompany him to the place where he plays and would just watch him until he grew tired of playing.

He also taught him how to do it so that Junmyeon won’t just sit there and watch him play. Junmyeon is kind of a fast learner, so eventually, they’ll play it during their free time.

“Why are you smiling brightly right there, Sehunnie?”

He looks up when he heard someone ask, then he sees his workmate slash annoying friend, Baekhyun.

“Ah, nothing,” he shrugs.

“C’mon, don’t be like that. We’re friends here,” Baekhyun says as he sits on top of Sehun’s table. “Are you seeing someone?”

He blankly stares at his friend who is teasing him right now. “No,” he simply answers.

“Then why?”

“Uhm, just my best friend. He told me that he’s going home this Saturday.”

“Oh, Junmyeon right?”

Sehun just nods at him as he tries to focus on doing his work. His friends knew Junmyeon already as he sometimes told them something about him, about them, and they would just give him a curious look.

However, they still haven’t met him because the last time Junmyeon went home, they were out of town for a vacation.

“I wanna meet him, Sehun. Let us meet please,” Baekhyun says, he uses his puppy voice and puppy eyes that Chanyeol couldn’t resist, as he always tells him.

Sehun cocks his eyebrows. “Why? Are you interested in him?”

“No. I already have Chanyeol tho,” Baekhyun giggles as he glances at his boyfriend who is just sitting across Sehun’s table. “I just find him cute, and I want to be friends with him.”

“He is my best friend.”

“I know, and it’s not like I’m going to steal him from you. He’s yours, yeah I know. You love him, yeah I know. It’s obvious.”

Sehun looks up in curiosity at his friend who is flipping the pages of the book that he is holding.

Baekhyun seems to notice his gaze, so he looks at him too. “What?”

“What do you mean by that?” 

“I meant what I said and I said what I meant,” Baekhyun says sassily, so he just rolls his eyes.

“I don’t understand you,” he says, trying to dismiss the argument as he begins to type at his laptop again.

“I understand you now, babe. Sehun’s never gonna have an ass!!” Baekhyun yells at his boyfriend, Chanyeol, who just chuckles a bit, and the annoyed Sehun throws a crumpled paper at him, causing him to fake a yelp.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

As Junmyeon arrives at the clinic, he sees Dr. Zhang checking on some papers. Dr. Zhang told him yesterday to politely decline appointments from now on since they’ll be on a break. He sits on his chair and slumps his body on the backrest.

“Good Morning!” he greets, “What are we doing today?”

Yixing smiles upon hearing him. “Oh, hi Junmyeon! Uhm, come over here.” The doctor gestures him towards him.

Junmyeon follows his hands, walking near him. “What?”

“Your summer bonus,” he points at the white envelope on his table, “use it to unwind or something!”

Junmyeon picks it up immediately, then he counts the money inside. “But this is quite much!” he exclaims, then his voice became softer, “am I perhaps being fired already?”

“Junmyeon...”

“I didn’t do anything wrong tho...”

“Junmyeon, no, no. You are not getting fired. That’s some cash of appreciation or whatever it is called. You’ve been with me for quite some time. You deserve it.”

“Really?”

“You’re being dramatic for nothing,” Yixing cackles.

“Maybe I am,” he nods before he smiles, and then he goes over to the doctor to hug him, “thank you though!”

“Alright, alright,” Yixing says as he pulls away from the hug, “now you can go. I’ll just close the clinic.”

Junmyeon walks back to his table to prepare his stuff. After a few minutes, he’s finally ready to go. “Have a safe flight, Dr. Zhang!” 

“You too. Enjoy the once a year vacation. Don’t miss me that much, okay?’

He just laughs at the doctor. “Alright, I won’t! Tell your kid that I said hi and tell him I wish him good luck for the competition.”

The doctor just nods at him as he waves his goodbye. Having nowhere to go, he decides to go home early.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Now he is laying down on his bed, his clothes are scattered around his small room as he attempted to put it all in his suitcase. He doesn’t know why he wants to bring all of this when he is just going to be away for some weeks.

He looks at his wristwatch, and it’s seven o’clock. He’s been in this position since six. His body on his bed while his feet are still touching the floor. He feels lifeless. No work to do after dinner, no stress for tomorrow. 

Or maybe he isn’t feeling lifeless, he is just feeling foreign to this. Finally, a summer vacation after that whole year of working.

He stretches his arms, then he turns to his side, then stares at the wall for a while. The reality just struck him again when he heard a knock at his door. The pizzas.

He lazily sits up, then he quickly drags himself to his door. He greets the delivery guy, hands him his payment, then grabs the pizza as he bid goodbye to the man.

He walks into his couch, making himself comfortable first as he turns the television on, then he opens the pizza.

_His box of pizza. The pizza that he is craving for so long._

Time went really fast, and it is now ten o’clock. He is waiting for Sehun to text him all this time because he wants to talk to him, but he didn’t receive any.

 _Maybe he is busy with something,_ he thinks.

He feels sleepy already, so he sluggishly put the box in the bin, and he goes into his room to throw himself into the dream realm.

✩

He wakes up at nine. No sunshine today. He only sees heavy, dark clouds and the occasional lightning strikes outside. His eyebrow furrows as he walks into his kitchen.

The weather report last night said that it’ll be sunny today. _But okay, the weather is ever-changing._ He learned it from his classes back then.

He sits on the chair as he absent-mindedly stirs the hot chocolate in his mug. His flight is at eleven in the evening so he hopes by later, the thunderstorm will end. He took a sip from his drink, and he feels its heat to spread in this body. He will definitely enjoy this type of weather if he doesn’t have a flight to catch later.

He opens his phone. There he saw messages from his parents telling him to be safe, but nothing from his best friend.

Assuming that there is really something wrong with it, or should he say that it is really weird for Sehun not to text him, he calls his number, and as usual, Sehun answers it immediately.

“ _Hello, Junmyeon, Good morning.”_

“Good morning,” he says. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to demand some explanations as to why he didn’t text him last night. “I’ll be taking the plane later at eleven.”

“ _Oh, really? Be safe.”_ Sehun says it dryly.

Junmyeon notices his tone so he can’t help but ask him about it. “Is there something wrong?”

“ _Ah nothing, nothing really. I’m just rushing some documents.”_

He panics upon hearing it. Sehun is busy and he must be annoying him by calling him at this moment. “Oh, I’m sorry to disturb you. Let’s talk again, maybe tomorrow when I’m already there,” he pauses, “or just when you’re already free from work.”

“ _No. Uhm I mean, nothing to be sorry about, Jun. Sorry, I’ll call you back later, I promise.”_

“You don’t need to but if that’s what you want, okay. Bye.” He ended the call even before Sehun could speak again. He knows that it is utterly wrong and rude but he feels bad about bothering Sehun especially when he is busy.

He sips his hot chocolate again. As he finished it, he went back to his room to check his baggage.

Then he cleans his flat for the last time this month, blasting some music to lighten up his mood. He cleans all the areas of his flat—from his small living room to his bathroom—empties the trash bins, and wipes his windows.

After cleaning, he spends the remaining hours watching a movie. He grabs his remaining popcorn at the kitchen, and then he sits comfortably on his couch, his comforter wrapped around him. 

After the movie, he prepares himself to go. He wears a comfy fit and his newly bought Nike shoes—his two-month worth of salary.

He waits for Sehun’s call but didn’t happen, so he just didn’t mind it, thinking that his best friend might still be busy until now.

He said a quick goodbye to his flat before he went out, and then he waits for the taxi to arrive in the waiting shed near his place.

✩

By seven, he's already at the airport. After checking-in and doing all the procedures needed, he decides to eat his dinner.

After that, he just let the time pass by watching the people around him and occasionally watching videos on the internet.

As he hears his flight being announced, he quickly stands up and walks towards the boarding gate. He then sits comfortably on his economy seat, putting on his earphones as he tries to drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow, he’s already home. The upcoming summer vacation should be and must be extra special and memorable.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

  
The plane lands safely by six in the morning. He feels so exhausted. That seven-hour flight makes him jet-lagged. He quickly grabs a taxi to bring him home. He didn’t bother his family to fetch him at the airport since first, he knew that he’ll arrive this early, and second, he doesn’t want any airport drama.

When he sees the familiar houses and landmarks of the place where he grew up, he feels nostalgic and he feels the need to cry. He misses this place.

The taxi stops in front of a pastel green-ish house. He didn’t like this color, but his mom did so they painted it green.

The driver helps him to bring his suitcase out of the car, he then hands his fare to the driver as he mutters his thanks and tells the driver to keep the change.

He stands there, looking around as he tries to remember his memories in this place. He and Sehun always play in this neighborhood. They always walk, run, and spend the days in this place.

Oh, and speaking of Sehun. He hadn't contacted him yet since yesterday. He wonders what’s wrong. He made a mental note to visit him at their house after he rests.

He knocks at their wooden door and when it opens, his mom hugs him and smothers him with her kisses. He tries to pull away at his mom by whining.

“Mom, stop, oh,” he exclaims as his mom continues peppering him her kisses. 

His mom just chuckles at him and she cups his face, squeezing it lightly. “Why? I’ve missed you so much.”

He settles his suitcase at the side. “I’ve missed you so much too, mom,” he says as he hugs his mom again, “where’s dad?”

“At the kitchen. Come on, eat first. You must’ve been so exhausted.” His mom gently holds his hands as they make their way to the kitchen.

There he saw his dad, sipping his morning tea. “Hi, dad,” he greets him while smiling.

Junmyeon’s dad smiles back at him and he motions him to go closer. “How’s my Jun?” his dad says as he softly pats Junmyeon’s back.

“It’s fine. I’m doing great.”

“That’s good.”

He pulls away from the hug, as he already feels so sleepy. “Can I just skip breakfast? I wanna sleep first,” he says as he yawns.

“Okay, go rest first,” his dad says.

“Okay, I’m going upstairs now.” 

He sluggishly drags himself up the stairs. But then, he remembers something so he goes back downstairs.

“Mom, dad, if ever Sehun comes here and asks about me, tell him I’m not yet here, okay?”

His mom looks at him curiously. “Why? Did you two had a fight?”

“No, it’s not like that, Mom,” he cackles, “I just want to surprise him later at their house.”

“Oh, okay. Now, go and sleep. You look like a zombie.”

“Yes, mom.”

He enters his room, nothing’s changed. It’s still painted in light blue, his little glowing stars still attached to the walls and at the ceiling. His study table is still organized, and his little fairy lights at his bed are still there. He hops onto his bed. It doesn’t smell like him anymore, but it still gives him the comfort that it always gives off. He then closed his eyes, dozing off to sleep.

✩

It’s already two in the afternoon when he stirs on his slumber. His phone keeps on ringing but he is too sleepy to remember where he put the phone.

He sits on his bed, rubs his eyes then stretches his body. He then sees his phone at his study table so he stands up to get it. 

_10 missed calls, 20 messages. All from Sehun._

He quickly goes down, searching for his mom. But instead of his mom, he sees Sehun sitting on their couch, glaring at him.

“Fancy seeing you here, Kim Junmyeon,” his best friend says sternly.

Junmyeon just smiles at his sulking best friend as he walks towards him. “Why are you here? I’m about to go to your house and surprise you,” he pouts.

“I’m here because you didn’t even care to text me that you are already here.”

“Okay, Oh Sehun, I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says as he sits by Sehun’s side, then he snuggles with him.

Sehun snakes his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “How was the flight?”

“It went well,” Junmyeon says, nudging his head into his best friend's chest. “Don’t you have work today?”

Sehun reaches for his fingers, then plays with them, rubbing small circles on them. “I do, but I rushed my work yesterday and asked Jongin if he could give me this day, and obviously he did.”

Junmyeon is half-surprised, half-amused by his best friend's answer. “Eyy, you really love me, don’t you?”

Sehun just looks at him fondly but before he could even answer him, his mom walks in.

“Oh, Junmyeon, you’re finally awake,” she says, and then she looks at them as if she is judging the two of them.

“What are you, a koala? You’re clinging much to Sehun.”

Sehun only laughs at Junmyeon’s mom’s statement. “He misses me so much.”

“No, I don’t. I just feel like cuddling with you today,” Junmyeon rebuts, but he is still in Sehun’s arms.

“So in that case, you only prove that you miss me,” Sehun retorts.

“Okay, whatever,” he rolls his eyes at Sehun. “Mom, I told you not to tell this guy that I’m here,” he whines at his mom.

“I did...at first. But then he came back again holding a box of my favorite glazed donuts so I let him stay,” his mom grins at him so he looks up to the boy who is still holding him. 

“You...” he says as he pokes Sehun’s nose. “You really know how to woo my mom. My surprise for you has been ruined all thanks to you.”

“What was your surprise to me even?”

“ _Me_ ,” he says while doing his puppy eyes, his fingers doing the finger heart signs.

Sehun and his mom stare at him in disbelief. “I’ll leave you two now,” she prompts to go, then she turns around again. “When did your best friend become so cringey, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon’s mom asks, holding her laughter back.

“Who best friend? I don’t know him.”

The two of them shared a good laugh, and Junmyeon just stared at them, feeling betrayed at the sudden joint forces of his mom and his best friend. “Okay, I’ll go now. If you two will go out, lock the doors alright?”

“Yes mom,” they chorus as they watch Junmyeon’s mom go out.

✩

Silence filled the house for a while as they enjoy the little solitude that the two of them have. They’re still in the same position they are in earlier.

“So where do you wanna go tonight?” Sehun asks, now petting Junmyeon’s hair.

“You decide. Just take me wherever.”

“How about we watch the city lights later?”

“Sounds good,” Junmyeon quietly says as his fingers made small circles on his best friend's tummy, particularly around Sehun’s belly button. He loves doing this because he had developed a special liking towards his best friend’s belly button (to which Sehun doesn’t really mind) and another thing is, he is amazed that it can’t tickle his best friend. “Seriously, this doesn’t tickle you?”

“I’m not ticklish like you,” Sehun smirks, then he begins tickling his best friend. Junmyeon shrieks, feeling breathless as Sehun continues tickling his stomach.

“Stop—“ he pants, “do you want me to die? Sehun please,” Junmyeon pleads, still laughing.

Sehun finally stops, giggling at his fuck-out look. Junmyeon glares at him for a minute, and when he already made sure that Sehun won’t tickle him again, he lies down on his best friend's lap, turning on the television. 

After some while, his stomach grunts. He looks up at Sehun. “I’m hungry. What do you have at your house?”

“Sadly, I just ordered chicken because I am too lazy to cook today, and there’s nothing left. The fridge is empty, my parents left me alone, so I almost starved to death,” Sehun says dramatically, and Junmyeon just giggles.

“Cook for me, I’m starving,” he coaxes his best friend.

“What’s the magic word?” Sehun smiles teasingly. He knows that it irritates Junmyeon when he makes him say the magic word, but he enjoys it anyway, and he knows Junmyeon can’t be mad for him for so long, so he still does it.

Junmyeon glares at his best friend for a moment before giving in. “Ah, I hate you for this, but _please_ cook for me, _pretty please_ ,” he emphasizes every _please_ as it is the magic word that Sehun is asking for. 

It seems to work quickly as Sehun stands up and reaches for his hands to help him stand. “Okay baby, come on, I’m gonna make you pancakes.”

Junmyeon quickly stands up and links his arms with Sehun as they make their way towards the kitchen. “My charms are still working!” he exclaims excitedly like a child.

✩

He sits on the high chair as he watches Sehun prepare the pancake mix. “How’s work?” he asks as he focuses on watching the mixer.

“It's fine, as always, my friends always bother me.”

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun?”

“Yup! I’m always their third wheel,” Sehun answers, slumping his shoulders as he tries to whine about it, “and sometimes I get to be the fifth wheel whenever Jongin and Kyungsoo go to the office together.”

Junmyeon laughs at him. He knew about those people because Sehun sometimes talks about them, or better said, rants about them. “That’s because you don’t have someone.”

“As if,” Sehun says, rolling his eyes. 

Junmyeon rests his chin on his hands before cackling. “I can’t believe that you are still stuck with your first boyfriend. I can still remember how you cried when the two of you broke up. I had to cuddle up with you to sleep because you didn’t want me to leave you.”

Sehun looks at him scandalously, “Oh God, why are you talking about that again? I don’t wanna remember.”

“Why why?” he singsongs.

“Because basically I’m over him years ago and I don’t wanna remember him anymore. And for your information, he’s not the reason why I don’t have someone right now.”

“So what’s the reason?” Junmyeon asks.

“That...I don’t know either.”

Junmyeon pouts. “I see, so we’re keeping secrets already?”

“No,” he blurts, “I really don’t know the reason why though.”

He just nods at Sehun as he hands him a plate of pancakes. “Thank you,” he mutters softly. 

Sehun then sits across him. “Baekhyun said he wants to meet you.”

“Really, why?”

“Because _‘I find him cute and I want to be friends with him’_ he said.”

“He finds me cute. Interesting.”

“You aren’t.”

He playfully grins at his best friend. “Accept the fact, babe. I remember you said I’m the cutest human being alive.”

“I didn’t. Maybe you just dreamt of it.”

“Okay keep denying it,” he says cockily as he gives Sehun a bite of pancake.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Sehun arrives at their house at eight-thirty, wearing a simple black shirt and sweatpants. His hair is pushed back and he is wearing his black clear specs. He sits on the couch as he waits for Junmyeon to come down.

“Where are you two going tonight?” he hears Junmyeon’s dad asks him.

“Oh, just by the view deck near here. We're gonna watch the city lights.”

“Okay,” Mr. Kim replies, then he sips his tea again, “Drive safely, Sehun. I trust you with Jun, alright?”

“Yes, of course, I’ll make sure he’s always safe,” he says. Sehun knew why Mr. Kim told him that, and he is used to this. The older man would always remind him of this whenever they’ll go out. Junmyeon is their only remaining child so they are extra protective of him.

When Mr. Kim didn’t say anything, he goes back to scrolling his Facebook account as he looks for funny memes. After some minutes, Junmyeon finally goes down, clad in his gray hoodie and pink sweatpants. Oh, he looks so fluffy, and he wanna squish him so bad.

“Come on,” Junmyeon says, “or are you just gonna stare at me for eternity? It’s just me, Kim Junmyeon, don’t worry,” he cackles.

Sehun stands up and reaches for his best friend's cheeks, squishing them gently. Junmyeon then yelps, trying to remove Sehun’s hand on his cheeks. “Oh Sehun, stop it.”

“No, no,” he singsongs, “I miss doing this. But I think you’ve not been eating well. Your cheeks aren’t that full as they were before,” he says before he lets go of his best friend’s poor cheeks, which is now much rosier than it is originally.

“Now that you’ve noticed that I’ve been not eating well, you are obliged to buy me some foods from McDonald’s tonight.”

“Eey, I haven’t received my paycheck yet, but okay, let’s go baby,” he says as he throws his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulder as they walk out of the house.

✩

They arrive at the view deck at almost nine-thirty. Nothing has changed at the place. The view is still breathtakingly beautiful.

Junmyeon remembers how they used to sneak out at night and went here to watch the city lights, to watch the night sky.

Sehun is very much geeky, and he loves astronomy. Here, they talk about life, stars, and sometimes, the most mundane topics available. 

This place provides solace, a solace that is very much similar to what the two of them give off to each other.

They tend to stay here until midnight, then go to the McDonald’s to grab some midnight snacks before they walk home.

With or without anything to talk about, they are comfortable with each other so long walks aren't a problem for them.

“I miss going here with you.”

Junmyeon turns at him as he hears Sehun talking. He looks at him with awe. Sehun had really grown up well. He is very much taller than he is before. His features became more distinct. When Sehun diverts his gaze unto him, he smiles.

“What?” Sehun asks him, smiling.

“Nothing,” he says before he averts his eyes off him, “I also miss going here with you.”

“Have you really been well there, Jun?”

“Why’d you ask?” he laughs as he sees Sehun’s concerned eyes still set upon him. “But yeah I have.”

“You don’t really look well to me though. he says. “If you are not happy with your job then you shall consider resigning or take a short break. It’s gonna be bad for you if you keep trying to do things that don’t make you happy.”

“I need to help my family, Sehun. And I get to have breaks though..."

"Summer breaks, yeah."

"Maybe I just feel homesick sometimes, but all is fine. And I love being at the clinic. It is the closest job that I can have that is related to what I really want to do.”

“I know that. I just don’t like it when you feel or look sad.”

Junmyeon looks at him fondly, then he embraces him. “Eey, you really love me, right?”

Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon, gently caressing his back. “Yeah, I do.”

“I do too,” he silently replies.

When they pull apart, they just silently admire the view, both of their hands rest on the cold railings.

May it be the city lights or the night sky. Both were just mesmerizing, both gave their eyes some good view.

“Jun, look! The big dipper!!” Sehun suddenly exclaims while he points his hands in the direction of the location of the said constellation. 

Junmyeon squints his eyes, but then he gives up. “I can’t see it. Don’t have my glasses nor my contacts.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll just admire it for you,” he replies cheekily. “I wish I just pursued astrophysics instead of social science.”

“You can still take it.”

“Nah, I’m good. Sometimes, we just need to accept our reality. Going to space would just be my forever dream.”

“Just like the fact that I wouldn’t be a doctor,” he states.

Sehun turns to him and reaches for his hands. “That’s a possible dream for you, Jun. Do it.”

Junmyeon looks up to him, smiling weakly. “When I became rich then why not,” he says as he tries to brush off the topic, turning away from Sehun’s gaze.

Even though he wants to do it, he knows it is already an impossible dream for him. He just can’t do it in this lifetime, so he’d just accept that hard-to-swallow pill.

✩

Time passes by quickly. Before the clock hits eleven, they left at the cliff’s view deck. After a ten-minute drive, they reach the fast-food chain. Junmyeon orders some burgers and fries and a large coke using Sehun’s money. When he gets their snacks, he walks towards Sehun who is now sitting at their favorite seat here, and it is at the last table with two chairs by the window. 

Sehun takes his time watching Junmyeon eat the burgers, sometimes laughing at him when he tries to talk with his mouth still full of the burger that he is eating. He eventually gives Junmyeon his fries, as he feels full already.

After they spend almost thirty minutes there, Sehun urges Junmyeon to go home already. Fortunately, they got to be back home before the clock hits twelve because Junmyeon’s father told him that they need to be back before midnight, or else they won’t be allowed to hang out at night anymore.

Kinda Cinderella story, but curfew is curfew. Sehun needs to keep his promise, and he did.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Weekdays mean workdays, so Junmyeon can’t do anything to keep Sehun by his side. He doesn’t have anything to do or a place to go.

So, sometimes, he read his books. Sometimes he just blasts some music in his room and chill. Sometimes he binge-watches his movies, and sometimes he just sleeps.

It is so boring, and this isn’t the summer that he is looking forward to. He wants it to be fun and memorable. 

However, it seems to be impossible as Sehun needs to work, and his work doesn’t have any summer breaks so he can’t just go and plan a getaway and tell Sehun to go with him. 

But for now, he doesn’t want to stress himself about it. Maybe he’ll just wait for the perfect time to ask Sehun if he could ask Jongin for a week-break since he holds some privilege with his superior anyway.

He really wants to go to an island, maybe, and relax for the whole week. However, of course, he won’t do that alone. He wants Sehun to go with him. 

He lazily lifts his head from the couch’s headrest, and then reaches for the remote to switch the TV off as he decides to take a shower while he waits for Sehun to be out of his workplace.

Sehun had promised him that he’ll take him out later, maybe a short drive to the cliff again and a McDonald’s midnight snack.

Last Wednesday, Sehun had brought him to the place where they used to play pool when they were in college. They played for an hour, had a good laugh and bickering. Sehun lost on their game, and just like how it ends before, Sehun had to carry him on his back as they walked towards the parking lot.

✩

Junmyeon walks out of the shower, his hair still drips some droplets of water. His phone rings and when he checks the notifications, he sees some texts from Sehun, asking him what food he wants him to take out. He texts him back, telling him to just get him the usual or whatever, confident enough that Sehun wouldn’t disappoint his taste buds. 

After he dresses up, he continues reading his book. Later on, he hears a knock at the door, but he didn't even bother to stand up. Sehun appears in front of him, holding two bottles of Coca-cola in his left hand and assorted junk foods in his right one.

“Hi, it’s movie night!” Sehun says, waving the food in his hands to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon smiles at him as he coaxes his best friend to sit beside him. “I thought we were gonna go out tonight?”

“If that’s what you want then okay, we could do that too.”

Junmyeon waves his hand dismissively. “No, let’s just watch a movie. What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know any newly released movies,” he simply answers as he takes the chips out of the plastic bag.

Then Sehun stands up, walking over to the kitchen to get a bowl. After picking a large clear bowl, he goes to the living room again, then sits beside Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s eyes sparkled as an idea came across his mind. “Let’s binge-watch Disney movies!!”

“What?” he says in disbelief.

Sehun’s tone made Junmyeon look at him, “You don’t want to?”

“I do!! I’m just saying that we basically binge-watch Disney movies every time.”

“That every time is basically once a year! What do you even mean?”

“Okay, okay, you win,” Sehun says, pouring all of the assorted chips in the bowl that he got from the kitchen, “what are we gonna watch first?”

“Tangled,” he happily replies as he inputs the said title on the search bar.

Sehun relaxes his back on the backrest as he picks some chips, making annoying sounds that make Junmyeon look back at him.

“Stop it.”

He just smiles at Junmyeon then continues munching the chips annoyingly.

“Sehun, stop it,” Junmyeon threatens him, smacking his shoulders three times causing the latter to yelp in fake pain. He then saw Junmyeon make some ugly but cute faces at him.

“Where’s uncle and auntie?”

“They still haven’t arrived. Maybe they were stuck in the traffic.”

Sehun just hums and Junmyeon makes himself comfortable on Sehun’s shoulders. He wraps himself in his blanket while Sehun puts his blanket on his head like a hood.

The movie starts, and they watch it like kids, looking amazed every time. Sometimes, Junmyeon would make comments about a certain scene, and sometimes he would sing along with the characters.

The boat scene is about to start, and Junmyeon turns to Sehun.

“Hey, let’s sing it together,” he mutters softly.

“I don’t wanna sing.”

“Please,” he pouts, doing puppy eyes on his best friend.

“That won’t work on me. Convince me more.”

“I’m gonna do whatever you tell me.”

Sehun smirks at his best friend. This trade would benefit him later on. “Sure?”

“Yup, come on, it’s about time.”

And as the music starts, Junmyeon grabs his drink, making it a substitute mic. He sings Rapunzel’s part. Junmyeon’s naturally gifted with his top-tier voice, almost singing it using the original female key. Junmyeon sings along with the character, and as he sings the chorus, Sehun prepares himself.

The second verse starts, and he starts to sing his lines. Thanks to their yearly Disney marathon, Sehun already memorized his lines and knew that he’s gonna nail his part. He kept eye contact with Junmyeon as he sings, with Junmyeon smiling at him. 

As the second chorus starts, he held his hands, as they did in the movie. Together, they sing, keeping their lovely smiles and sweet gazes into each other.

Just like what Eugene did in the movie, Sehun reaches for Junmyeon's hair, tucking it behind his hair neatly. Junmyeon giggles at the act, before he slumps back to the couch.

“Oh, I miss that one. We should record our voices in a studio,” Junmyeon says, picking a chip on the bowl.

“We won’t.”

Junmyeon stops munching his food and stares at Sehun. “Why tho?”

“I don’t wanna be an instant celeb, you know. I enjoy my normal life,” Sehun jokes and reaches the bowl of chips Junmyeon is holding.

He just rolls his eyes before he focuses on the movie again. “Whatever.”

Exactly after the ending credits, his parents arrive, his father holding a bucket of chicken. Junmyeon’s eyes set upon the bucket and walked towards his dad to hug him and of course, to get his target.

“Fried Chickens!” he exclaims as he gets the bucket of chickens away from his father’s hands.

“Yeah, thought you didn’t eat yet.”

“I still haven’t,” he says as he kisses his mom’s cheeks. “Sehun and I just ate chips.”

“Good evening uncle and auntie,” Sehun chimes in, smiling sweetly.

“You guys need to stop eating junk food, it’s unhealthy you know,” his mother states, looking at the chips wrappers in the trash bin.

“Noted mom,” Junmyeon giggles, “why are you so late though? It is already nine-thirty. Did you go out for a date?” he wiggles his eyebrows as he teases his mother.

“Well, we ate before going home, but it wasn’t a date of some sort,” she laughs, “you know Friday traffic.”

“Oh, so this is all for me?”

His mother chortles at his son, “Of course not, share it with Sehun,” she says as a matter-of-factly.  
  
Junmyeon pouts before walking to the couch again, making a face to Sehun while he picks a drumstick and hands it to Sehun. Sehun just giggles at him as he bites at his chicken, knowing that Junmyeon is just faking his pout.

“We’re going to bed now okay,” his mother announces, “clean up your mess before you go to bed Jun, and be safe when you go home, Sehun.”

“Yes, I will. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight mom, dad!”

“Goodnight to you two,” his parents reply as they go inside their room.

✩

When they are out of their sight already, Junmyeon picks up the remote control and goes to YouTube. He then plays some music, vibing to it while they eat their fried chickens. He got to have five pieces and three pieces of chicken for Sehun. “Do you have work tomorrow?” he asks.

Sehun faces him. “No, I don’t, why? Do you want to go somewhere?”

“Nah, I don’t.”

“Then why? Don’t tell me you just want to be with me again the whole day?”

He smiles, “And if I say yes?” he playfully says.

“Then that’s great. I mean, you only go home every summer so I really wanna spend more time with you.”

Junmyeon just smiles at him, then he hands his chicken to Sehun, allowing him to have a bite. And Sehun did get that chance to have a big bite on the chicken before laughing out loud at Junmyeon’s betrayed face.

“Sehun.”

Sehun had to fix his composure first before he looks at his best friend. “I’m sorry Jun.”

“No, it’s okay,” he implies, then he softly mutters his best friend's name again. 

Sehun reaches for the piece of chicken on the side of his best friend’s lips before he hums in acknowledgement.

“Can I ask you a really big thing?”

“How big is it?” Sehun laughs.

Junmyeon glares at him before going back to what he is about to say. “I wanna go on vacation. And...”

“And...”

“Go with me.”

“Do you have a plan already?”

“No, I haven’t. I figured that I can’t plan without asking you to accompany me. But it is totally okay if you can’t, I understand. You have a job and I understand that.”

Sehun hums in understanding. “Let me see what I can do. I’ll tell you tomorrow. I’ll talk with Jongin first.”

“Is it really okay?”

“Of course,” he reassures him by softly doing small circles on his hands, “and besides, it’s been a while since I, we, went on an adventure. I remember that summer when we tried cliff diving. That was really awesome.”

“Yeah you dragged me there and I vividly remember me almost dying in fear before we dive in.”

“You had me with you there,” he smiles, his tone was full of affection for Junmyeon, “and you’ll always have me,” he states, no lies detected. He’ll be with Junmyeon at all times as Junmyeon will be always there for him. It is their nature already, to be there for each other.

“I know,” he replies, “that’s why I really treasure you.”

“Well, I can say that to you too,” he giggles. Junmyeon has always been his precious treasure. He is a gift, an angel specially made for him.

Junmyeon then grabs the remote control, browsing on the movie selection panel as he searches for their next movie for the night.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

After what Junmyeon had asked him last night, he made a mental note to call Jongin first thing in the morning.

However, he didn’t expect to wake up with his friends having the solution for that thing. Jongin just announced at their group chat that they’re going to a week-long outreach program as a part of their anniversary celebration.

And as if all odds are with him, before he could even whine about it, Jongin told him that he could bring his plus one, for it wasn’t really about work, though it's still kinda connected to their job. Jongin added that he just wanted to make sure that Sehun wouldn’t whine all day long just because he is the fifth wheel again.

Sehun is so sure that he could hear Baekhyun’s laugh in the group chat, and he could even imagine how his friend looks right now, screaming about how he’s gonna meet Junmyeon the soonest.

Yup, even Jongin and his husband, Kyungsoo, knew about Junmyeon already so he kinda wanna think that this is kinda sketchy. But okay, he’s gonna bring Junmyeon with him despite all of the teasing he receives from his friends.

He isn’t sure if this is Junmyeon’s ideal vacation this year but even though it isn’t, he’d still try his best to make his best friend happy. Junmyeon has a soft spot for doing charity works so he knows that he’d definitely enjoy this upcoming trip.

He takes his bath first before rushing into Junmyeon’s house. It's Junmyeon’s dad who opens the door for him, and he informs him that Junmyeon is still sleeping.

Sehun politely told him that he’d just wait for him to wake up. Junmyeon's dad just nods, telling him to sit on the couch while waiting. He busies himself chatting with his friends, discussing details of the trip, and some nonsensical teasing.

As he grew tired of Baekhyun teasing him with his best friend, he locks his phone for a while then he realizes that he needs to ask for Junmyeon’s dad's permission first before he could tell Junmyeon about the trip. He gathers up some courage before he stands up and goes near Junmyeon's dad, who’s currently sitting at his work table by the window.

“Uncle...” he prompts, massaging the back of his neck to ease up his nervousness.

“Do you need something, Sehun?” Junmyeon’s dad answers him, not even sparing him a glance.

“Uhm, I’m gonna ask you something.” Junmyeon’s dad just hums so Sehun continues, “Can I bring Junmyeon with me for our outreach? It’s gonna be a week-long activity. So we are six, all in all, my boss and his husband, my two workmates, and us two. I am friends with the four of them for years already so I can assure you that Junmyeon’s gonna be safe. I’ll make sure to always look after him. Please, uncle.”

The man turns to him, grinning. “Sehun...”

“I promise I’m gonna bring Junmyoen home sound and safe,” he immediately adds.

“Sehunnie...” Junmyeon’s dad laughs at him, “I think you can already submit an essay about it to me,” he laughs again, “But okay, I trust you with him so okay I give you my permission. Remember what you've promised okay?”

“Yep! Thank you!!” he exclaims in pure bliss. He’s happy that Junmyeon’s dad always trusts his son with him, so he’d do everything to keep his promises. “I’m gonna wake him up and tell him this. Thank you again, uncle, you’re the best!” he says and the man just nods at him, reverting his attention to his work again.

✩

Sehun rushes to Junmyeon’s room on the second floor. He opens the door and he sees Junmyeon still sleeping in his cute bunny pajamas.

Junmyeon might’ve sensed him as he slowly stretches his body, squinting his eyes at the figure in front of him. 

“Good morning, Junmyeonie. Wake up and pack up baby,” he coos at still sleepy Junmyeon.

“What?” his eyes got wide at what he heard but it wasn’t enough to get him out of the bed. He then reaches for his bolster pillow, hugging it tightly.

“We’re going on a trip on a fairy rocket ship~” Sehun singsongs as he sits on Junmyeon’s bed.

“Really?”

“Yup! But we’re with Jongin, and his husband, Kyungsoo, and the two lovebirds, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.”

“Oh, okay,” he says, now slowly closing his eyes, “what kind of trip is this tho?”

Sehun just laughs at him, gently patting his waist. He knows Junmyeon is excited about the trip, but sleep is much more important for him so he just let him. “It’s an outreach program. A week-long trip. I know this isn’t the vacation you want but I’ll make sure that you’re gonna enjoy it.”

Junmyeon squints his eyes, wanting to see his best friend's face. “And how are you gonna do it?” he asks.

“Come on, baby you have me,” Sehun cackles, and it made Junmyeon smash a pillow on his shoulders.

Junmyeon let out a chuckle. "You're so cheesy, I hate you,” he says, acting like he's getting goosebumps, then he laughs.

“Pack up, we're gonna leave tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow evening? I still need to ask for my parent’s permission though and I can’t do it overnight unless...” Junmyeon pauses and looks at him.

Sehun nods, proudly smiling. “That’s right, I’ve already asked their permission, uhm well, I’ve only talked with your dad but I guess it’s already valid??”

“You did that?”

“I have my own ways to charm your parents,” he smugly says, laying down beside Junmyeon.

“Are you really sure that my dad permitted me? He never agrees that fast if I am the one who asks."  
  
“Maybe he has a soft spot for me.” he chuckles. “Remember, I’m always the one who asks permission from them for you. For some logical reasoning, I think I’m very special for them,” he proudly says, crossing his arms.  
  
Junmyeon rolls his eyes at him, "Yeah, and you might be their legitimate son."  
  
"Yeah, and you are my parents' son too," he rebuts.  
  
"They love me much more than you," he states.  
  
Sehun sighs in defeat. "I know right."  
  
“You know what? Sometimes, I am really convinced that you might be their true son, especially during times of asking permission to go out. I hate it. I couldn’t even go out back then without you.”  
  
“Gonna tell them that their little Junmyeon said that he hates them,” he jokingly threatens him.

Junmyeon’s brows furrow, "Do it and I’m not coming with you," he threatens Sehun back.  
  
Sehun nervously laughs at him, afraid that he might really do it but then he remembers their trade. "You can’t do that. Remember you said you’ll do anything I want? You can’t ditch me on this adventure,” he smirks. “And you know, I remember writing this on our bucket list."  
  
“Oh, yes I remember it too. I wonder where it is though.”

“I remember putting it in a box, but the problem is, I don’t even know where it is.”

“I wanna find that mini-diary.”

“Me too,” he says. “But going back, come with me, alright? You love me, I know it so I know you won’t let me go alone,” he confidently says, “and besides you are the one craving for a trip.”  
  
"Well yeah, I really wanna go. And maybe I really do love you,” he pauses, “but maybe not."

Sehun pouts at his statement, and Junmyeon just laughs it off.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Junmyeon puts his clothes and his other essential stuff in his suitcase. Sehun blabbers about the details of the trip and his heart can't help but beat fondly to it. He is excited to be a part of this. He indeed has a soft spot for these things.

“Did I forget something?” he asks, still fidgeting around, searching for his important stuff.

“I don’t think so? I mean look at that mess in your suitcase. Aren’t you coming back?” Sehun sarcastically says.

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows, then decides to play with him. “Yes, I won’t. I’m gonna marry someone that I would meet there.”

“Oh, make me your best man.”

“Sure babe,” he winks, “the proposal must be in front of the Eiffel tower, and we might live there and start a family maybe. I’m gonna resign as Dr. Zhang's secretary and live there peacefully and probably won’t be seeing you again unless you go there.”

“Ouch that hurts, I’m sad. You’re gonna abandon me for someone you just met,” he dramatically says, clutching his chest to make it more real.

“Sometimes, it be like that,” he teasingly says. Then as he notices that his best friend is pouting already, he goes beside him and cuddles with him, “just kidding, I’m not gonna exchange you for anything tho.”

“The damage has been done, I’m sorry Kim Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon snuggles on him more, ‘hey, don’t be like that, I really mean it.”

“That you’d leave me?”

He shakes his head, “No... that I won’t trade you for anything,” he implies.

Sehun looks down on him, gently combing his hair, “really?”

“Oh, look at you sulking for a minute then being cute for the other minute,” Junmyeon teases, “what a cutie.”

Sehun let out a chortle. “I hate you still,” he exclaims, “go to the shower your hair stinks.”

“My hair literally smells like strawberries, what do you even mean?”

“It really stinks, smell my fingers that I’ve used to comb your hair,” he puts his fingers near Junmyeon’s nose, then Junmyeon’s expression switches from confident to confused. “I told you, go, go now. Then let’s go to our house, mom’s looking for you. She invited you to lunch.”

Junmyeon tilts his head to face his best friend. “Oh, okay, okay. Maybe I’ll go shower now to meet people who truly love me,” he says, then stands up to obey Sehun.

“Hey, I am the person who loves you the most!” Sehun exclaims, and it makes him turn around.

“So you don’t hate me anymore?”

“I don’t know. Maybe no.”

“I know you can’t resist me!” he exclaims, then he winks at him as he makes his way to the bathroom. 

✩

After he showers, he sees Sehun taking a nap on his bed. He goes near him slowly and taps him gently, “Sehunnie,” he whispers, “Hey, let’s go I’m ready.”

Sehun opens his eyes, spaces out for a moment before talking. “Okay, let’s go.”

✩

Sehun’s house is just a few walks away from their house. The sun is brightly shining, it is hot but it wasn’t the type that would make you feel like you were being burned alive. 

When they reach their destination, his best friend's mother greets him warmly, hugging him like how his mother hugged him when he arrived at their house. 

“Junmyeonnie, you’ve become prettier!” she compliments, making him feel shy.

“You too auntie,” he giggles softly. 

“Oh, don’t fool me,” she laughs off, “how are you, my dear?”

“I’ve been good,” he replies, smiling at his best friend’s mother’s affection for him.

“That’s good to hear,” she says, “now come on, let’s eat our lunch. Your uncle isn’t here today so it’s only the three of us.”

The food tastes so good given that Sehun’s mom’s a chef. That is also the reason why Sehun is kinda good at cooking.

They share a good laugh over Sehun’s mom roasting his best friend. It is one of the reasons why they believe that they were somewhat swapped by the two families. Sehun and the Kim’s are on good terms, just like how Junmyeon and the Oh’s are so close.

After their mouth-watering lunch, the two of them end up washing the dishes, playing with bubbles most of the time.

Sehun’s mom has a meeting to attend to that’s why it’s only the two of them left at the house. Afterward, he helps Sehun pack up his things before they settle on the bed as Sehun starts playing some online games, and he reads the book that he had purchased last Tuesday.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Sunday comes, and Sehun’s phone is being bombarded with his friends' group chat, updating each other of their whereabouts.

Their meet-up place is at their workplace, and Baekhyun is forcing him to bring Junmyeon early so that they’ll be able to catch up. Sehun laughs at Baekhyun’s obsession for Junmyeon, jokingly telling him that he might break up with his boyfriend the moment he sees Junmyeon. Chanyeol is quick to rebut, telling him that he’s wrong about it and whining at Baekhyun as if they weren’t together at the moment. 

The original plan that they’ll leave in the evening was canceled, instead, they're gonna go at one o’clock. He dials Junmyeon’s number because he is too lazy to go out and second, he hasn’t taken a shower yet.

 _“Sehun?”_ Junmyeon answers.

“Did I wake you up?”

“ _No, I was up early today.”_

“Excited are we?” he teases.

“ _Yup_ ,” he heard the other line chuckles.

“Get ready, we’re leaving before one.”

“ _I thought it’s later this evening?”_

“Baekhyun is harassing me, he is so excited to meet you.”

_“I wonder if we would really get along.”_

“Well, to think that you are an introvert might help you answer that. He is very talkative, he won’t be stopped from talking unless you give him food.”

“ _Oh_.” 

“But, he is a good friend tho,” he adds.

“ _Thought you hate him.”_

“Hate is a strong word tho,” he says as he reaches for his comforter.

Junmyeon chuckles on the other end of the line. “Okay _, I thought he annoys you?”_

“Yeah he did as always but he is a good one tho.”

 _“Might claim him as my new best friend,”_ the other line teases.

“Let’s just cancel this trip,” he pouts, and he’s sure Junmyeon knew that he’s doing it.

_“Just kidding!”_

“I know,” he chortles, “now, get ready. It’s already 10.”

_“Bold of you to assume that I’m not yet ready.”_

“Oh, so it’s just me who needs to get ready, huh?”

_“Yup, now go. Shower well because I don’t wanna cuddle someone who stinks.”_

“I always smell nice.”

 _“My point exactly,_ ” Junmyeon cackles, “ _hang up already.”_

Sehun laughs at his realization. “Eyy okay, see you.”

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Sehun’s outfit is just casual, yet it appears so dashing, a red sunglasses that he stole from Junmyeon’s drawer is sitting perfectly on his nose. Junmyeon’s outfit is rather comfy, yet pleasing to the eyes due to the pastel colors that he had chosen. 

He plays some music to ease up the silence as Sehun drives to their workplace. Thankfully, the ride went smooth since they haven’t encountered a traffic jam, unusual for a Sunday.

After a twenty-five minute drive, they finally arrive at the place. It looks like a house rather than an office, but quite understandable since Sehun said Jongin wanted his employees to feel homey than to feel stressed in an office type of environment. 

Sehun brought their suitcases out of the car, and he led their way to their office. He opens the door, and there he sees Baekhyun who smiles brightly upon seeing the person behind him. 

“Hi there,” he waves his hands, “I’m Byun Baekhyun. You’re Sehun’s Junmyeon right?”

Junmyeon chuckles at him. “Kim Junmyeon,” he reaches his hands to Baekhyun but instead of shaking them, Baekhyun pulls him into a hug. 

Sehun expected it to happen but he can’t help but scold his friend. Junmyeon isn’t used to this type of person. He always needs time to adjust to the environment that he is in, but eventually, he learns to adapt to it and he really becomes warm to the people around him. “Baek,” he says in a cold voice.

Baekhyun pulls away from the hug as he knows Sehun is being mad at him at the moment. But then, he smiles, “What?”

“Stop that.”

Baekhyun just let out a chortle, and instead of answering Sehun, he turns to Junmyeon. “Do you hate hugs, Junmyeon?”

“No,” Junmyeon answers.

Baekhyun smirks at Sehun, then looks at him again, “Ah I get it, your best friend's being possessive.”

“I am not,” Sehun rebuts but Baekhyun is unstoppable. He knows that Baekhyun won’t stop teasing him 'til the end of this trip.

“We don’t believe you,” he singsongs, continuously annoying the shit out of Sehun.

“I’m calling Chanyeol,” he exclaims, whining like how a child would act when his playmate doesn’t return his favourite toy after the playtime period.

As if he sent a telepathic message to him, Chanyeol came out of the comfort room, not even confused about the fuss happening between the two since he is so used to it already.

“Chanyeol, your boyfriend is cheating on you,” he points at Baekhyun whose arms are still on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“I am not,” he says, “babe, look at Sehun being possessive. He doesn’t want me to be friends with Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol chortles upon hearing his boyfriend whine before greeting their very much-anticipated guest. “Hi Junmyeon, I’m Chanyeol!” he greets enthusiastically.

Junmyeon smiles at him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are really for each other, he thinks. They share the same enthusiasm in life, and maybe the two of them share the same brain cells. “Hi...” he shyly waves his hands.

Sehun pulls Junmyeon away from Baekhyun and he snakes his arms around his waist. Junmyeon didn’t even flinch at his touch, showing how much he is used to these acts. “I didn’t tell you that you can’t be friends, tho. You’re making him uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun might just have realized it as his mouth forms a small _‘o’_. “Oh, I’m sorry Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon immediately waves his hands, trying to dismiss that thought off from Baekhyun’s mind. “No, it’s okay. I just feel overwhelmed but you didn’t make me uncomfortable. And besides, I find you really interesting so I think we can try to be friends.”

“Oh really? Thank yoooou,” he dramatically says. Baekhyun wants to go near Junmyeon and hug him but he sees Sehun’s gaze upon him so he just holds himself back, “might as well consider being friends with Kyungsoo. He is just as good as me.”

“Oh no, don’t get him into trouble,” Sehun exasperates but Baekhyun just chuckles.

“Sehun do you think we’re just 13?”

“I’m just saying that... okay fine,” he sighs in defeat. “I’m gonna kill you, Baek,” he mouths at him.

“Junmyeon, look, Sehun’s threatening me,” he pouts, pointing at Sehun making Junmyeon and his boyfriend laugh.

Sehun just rolls his eyes. “God, Chanyeol I’m gonna kill him,” he exasperates again.

Baekhyun continues to cackle because he is almost winning at their little game. “Why are your arms snaked around his waist though?” he says, smirking as his eyes set upon Sehun’s hands on Junmyeon’s tiny waist.

“He’s being possessive,” Junmyeon says teasingly, and it makes Sehun look at him, pouting.

“I thought you were on my side,” he complains.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun just laugh at him. Sehun looks like he’s about to strangle Baekhyun when Chanyeol drags his boyfriend out, telling them that they need to go now.

Sehun then lets go of Junmyeon, then steps out of the room, making extra long strides. Junmyeon follows him, cackling.

“Hey, I thought he’s good?”

“No I hate him already,” he says. He is completely done with Baekhyun and he can’t do anything about it but to sigh and roll his eyes. He’s about to get this ‘til the end of the trip, he just knows it.

Junmyeon laughs again, getting his suitcase away from his best friend's left hand, then replaces it with his hand as they go to the parking lot.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽ ༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

  
The ride to Jongin’s house is rather chaotic, or to say it better, Baekhyun is the chaotic one. Chanyeol is the one who is driving the car, so Baekhyun gets to sit on the shotgun, while Sehun and he sits at the back.

“Junmyeon, tell us more about you," Baekhyun starts, wanting to initiate a conversation with his new friend.

“Oh, so I work as a physician’s secretary abroad. And uhm, I don’t know what to tell more...”

Baekhyun quickly responds to him, not letting a single uncomfortable silence be around them. “Oh okay, it’s okay. I’ll do it first. So I’ve been working with them for 3 years already, and there, I’ve got to meet my giant boyfriend. We’ve been together for two years, and we’re very happy.”

“Good for you two,” Junmyeon silently says, then the silence goes on for a minute.

Baekhyun can’t stand it so he talks again. “You don’t really talk that much huh?”

He softly giggles as Baekhyun turns around to face him. “I think so.”

“Okay let’s do it this way. How about I’ll ask you some questions and you’ll do it back to me?”

“Babe, let him do it later. Kyungsoo would surely ask the same things to him,” Chanyeol chides, smiling sweetly to his boyfriend and him through the mirror.

“I get your point, okay,” he says, nodding at his boyfriend. “I’ll just ask you fun questions. Game?”

“O-okay sure.”

Baekhyun smiles devilishly. “Tell us something about you and Sehun.”

Junmyeon didn’t mind the smile even though he had a gut feeling that his new friend’s gonna annoy his best friend for the whole week. “Oh, we’ve become best friends since we were young. And kinda the reason why he's being protective of me.”

“Sehun’s babying you so much.”

“Can’t disagree with that. He just loves me so much,” he chuckles, making his new friend grin.

“Well, it’s clearer than the daylight tho, right Sehunnie?” He calls him out but Sehun just ignores him. “He always talks about you to us.”

“Oh really?”

Baekhyun nods. “Yup, that’s why I really wanted to meet you. Gotta work like a real-life cupid.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun chuckles at him, but deep inside, he sighs and wants to facepalm. He's just so sure he’s gonna have a hard time playing cupid this time. “Babe, what time are we getting to Jongin’s house?”

“Before the sun sets. Look at this traffic.”

“It wasn’t this heavy earlier. Thank goodness, we traveled early,” Junmyeon chimes in at the couple.

“That’s all thanks to me!”

“Well, thanks to you and your eagerness to meet me,” he laughs, making Baekhyun turn around to face him again.

“Oh, I think we’re getting closer already.”

Junmyeon laughs again. “Am I talking informally already?”

“Kind of, and don’t stop it. I like it when people who are close to me talk like that.”

“Junmyeon, a little warning, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo’s tandem is crazy. Though Kyungsoo is quieter,” Chanyeol says, earning a soft punch from his boyfriend.

“Uhm, what can I say? No one can top our power, babe.”

“ _We could_ , but okay sure if that’s what you wanna hear,” Chanyeol cackles. Junmyeon laughs at it too, making Baekhyun confused.

“Junmyeon’s catching that but not you babe, it’s kinda new.”

“Was that supposed to be a pun?” he asks then he chuckles, “Oh, Chanyeol isn’t really this innocent-looking Jun, don’t fall onto his traps. Look at him making these puns.”

“You love me still,” his boyfriend implies. 

And Baekhyun can’t help but agree with him. “Yeah, I love you so much.”

Sehun stirs from his nap, and he slowly opens his eyes as he hears his friends talking sweetly. “Hey guys, we’re still here.”

“Oh, Sehun is here? I didn’t notice,” he sarcastically says, earning a frustrated groan from Sehun. Baekhyun then turns to the back. “Hey, Sehun, do you love Junmyeon?”

“Of course,” he says, not even hesitating for a bit.

“Say that to his face.”

“Why?”

“I am challenging you.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, I can do it with Chanyeol easily, what’s stopping you?” Baekhyun challenges, playfully quirking his eyebrows.

Sehun shrugs. “Hello, brains for Baekhyun. You two are boyfriends.”

“Aren’t you guys too?”

“We are best friends, not boyfriends.”

“Want to be one?” Baekhyun says playfully, winking at him. Sehun just stares at him blankly. “Oh, hundred points for Byun Baekhyun, for making Oh Sehun speechless.”

“Can you guys stop bickering for a moment?”

“I’m sorry babe,” he says cutely.

Sehun’s eyes roll as he hears Baekhyun’s cutesy voice. “You guys are so cheesy, I can’t stand it.”

“Can’t wait for the trip to go on so that I get to witness how cheesy Sehun could get around Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon chuckles upon hearing him. “Wanna know?”

“Junmyeon sweetie, please, spill the tea,” Baekhyun says, smiling brightly at him.

Sehun slightly panics, “You won’t,” he says, more like he orders him. Junmyeon meets his pleading eyes, then giggles softly. “I won’t.”

“Babe, they’re teaming up against me.”

“Babe, just stop annoying them,” Chanyeol gently says, making his boyfriend sulk.

“No one loves me in this family,” he says, crossing his arms as he looks away.

Chanyeol reaches for his hands, caressing them gently. “I love you.”

Sehun can’t help but rolls his eyes at them. “Just wake us up when we arrive so we would stop seeing you two in the meantime.”

“We’ll sleep well. Argue well,” Junmyeon playfully exclaims.

“Junmyeon, I thought we’re friends already.”

“We are,” Junmyeon says before he leans towards Sehun’s broad shoulders, getting one earphone from Sehun’s ears, before he drifts off to sleep, ignoring Baekhyun’s scream over what he just witnessed.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

They arrive at quarter past six. Chanyeol had already brought their suitcases inside, in courtesy of Baekhyun, who forced him to do it for him to capture some sleeping moments of the two.

Baekhyun titters as he snaps a picture of the two and sends it to their group chat before gently tapping them. “Hey, lovebirds, we’re here. Wake up!”

Junmyeon squints his eyes, and he sees a smiling Baekhyun in front of him. “Hi, Baek!”

“Hello, sweetie. Come on, Kyungsoo’s food might turn cold if you guys don’t stand up there immediately. You wouldn’t want to miss out on his cooking,” he encourages him, then he goes out of the car. “Come out immediately,” he yells.

Junmyeon gently taps Sehun’s shoulders. “Hey, Sehun, let’s go.” 

“We’re here already?” he asks groggily as he slowly opens his eyes.

Junmyeon smiles. “Should you be the one to know that?”

‘Right,” he absent-mindedly answers.

“What did you even do last night that you are so tired today?”

“Nothing. I just really feel sleepy today.”

“Alright, come on now. Baek mentioned Kyungsoo's food and I’m hungry,” he says as he prepares himself to go out.

“He’s a good cook.”

“Better than you?”

“Baby, sometimes I accept defeat.”

Junmyeon chortles at his best friend's statement. “I’m excited to eat, let’s go, babe.”

Sehun just laughs with him as he holds his hands, guiding him into the mansion. As they enter the mansion, two maids greet them politely. He politely bows at the two while Sehun just lowered his head slightly, almost ignoring the two. When they enter the living room, there he sees two unfamiliar faces.

“You must be Junmyeon? I’m Jongin,” the tall man warmly greets, and Junmyeon returns it with a warm smile. Then a small figure appears behind Jongin, a small cute figure with a doe-eyes and a heart smile. “I’m Kyungsoo, Jongin’s husband.”

“I’m really proud of my decision to make Sehun bring his plus one. Imagine the whines he’s gonna throw off at us for the whole week if I didn’t agree to the majority,” he exclaims before everyone in the room aside from Sehun and Junmyeon laughs.

“What is your agenda behind this, even?”

“I just want you to stop whining at me, I don’t know their reasons though,” Jongin simply answers.

“I just agreed on Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo adds, looking directly at Baekhyun.

Sehun’s eyes went over the couple sitting on the couch. “Aha, not me, I just agreed on him too,” Chanyeol defends.

“Oh, so you are the culprit,” Sehun blurts out.

Baekhyun just laughs at him. “Oh stop it, I know you are thanking me deep inside, and would thank me more in the future,” he teasingly says.

“Whatever. But okay, thanks for telling Jongin the idea."

“I told you, now bow down to me peasant,” Baekhyun commands jokingly but Sehun chose to ignore him again for the nth time today.

“Aren’t we going to eat yet?” Sehun asks as he remembers that Junmyeon is hungry.

“We could eat now,” Kyungsoo replies.

Sehun claps his hands. “Everyone, stand up, and let’s eat already.”

“Hey, this isn’t even your house,” Jongin reprimands him.

Sehun just smiles at him. “I know, I know.”

“That’s what you get from spoiling him,” Kyungsoo says to his husband.

“I did it as per our families’ request tho.”

“That’s what you get from being cousins with him."

“It wasn’t like I was able to choose and decide about it.”

“Let’s stop this and let’s follow your spoiled cousin now because he’s about to invade my favorite place in this house."

“The kitchen’s yours forever,” he says as he presses a kiss on top of his husband’s head, “and of course, me too,” he winks.

✩

They settle at the dining, Jongin at the head sit and at his right, Kyungsoo. The four of them settle at their most comfortable seat.

The dinner screams fancy, from the side dishes to the main dishes, and even the desserts. A pure fine wine is poured into their glasses as they eat.

“So what are we gonna do after dinner?” Baekhyun asks, breaking the silence in the atmosphere.

“I don’t have anything planned, but we can do whatever,” Kyungsoo says as he cuts his steak.

“Can we drink?”

“We can but not recommended. I don’t want to take care of drunk kids, and besides, we’re going to travel tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s sad,” Baekhyun pouts as he munches his salad.

“You Junmyeon, do you have anything in mind to suggest?” Jongin asks.

“I don’t, sorry.”

“Oh, no need to be sorry.”

“Let’s just play cards,” Chanyeol suggests, earning a look from his boyfriend.

“Nah, I’m too tired for it.”

“Who’s in favor of it?”

All the five of them except Baekhyun raise their hands, making him shocked at the betrayal that he is experiencing.

“Wow, the audacity babe,” he frowns as he crosses his arms.

“Sorry, I wanna play tonight.”

“The only cards I wanna play tonight are the drunk Uno cards,” he says, “can’t we really? We could just drink the least alcoholic drink in the house and be happy doing the games in there,” Baekhyun proposes, then he looks at Kyungsoo and does a puppy eyes on his best friend.

That seems to work as Kyungsoo nods, “Alright, alright,” his best friend says.

His eyes lit up and he smiles brightly, “Is it a yes?”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun then happily celebrates, making some weird movements with his utensils.

“You are spoiling him too much,” Jongin whispers.

“Don’t throw that back to me,” he whispers back to his husband.

Amid Baekhyun's celebration, Sehun raises a concern. “Junmyeon doesn’t drink though,” he nonchalantly says.

“Oh,” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo blurt out.

“Oh, I’m okay don’t mind me, you guys could drink without me.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, disagreeing with his new friend’s suggestion. “No, we won’t.”

“How about let’s just chill outside, I’ll prepare barbeques,” Kyungsoo suggests.

“That’s much better than playing drunk uno cards,” Sehun says.

Baekhyun looks at him, chuckling. “You’re just scared to do the dares.”

“Stop fighting in front of the food, kids,” Jongin chides. “Since y’all are done eating, you could visit your rooms for the meantime,” he says.

“We’re sleeping together!” Baekhyun happily exclaims.

Jongin just smiles at him, then he turns to Sehun and Junmyeon. “You two?”

“It depends, we don’t have any problem sleeping on one bed,” Junmyeon states.

“They’ll share, that’s it!” Baekhyun says, winking at Sehun.

“You could have separate rooms if you want,” Jongin adds.

Sehun just rolls his eyes at Baekhyun. If he can’t stop him from teasing them, then he’ll just go with it. “Let’s just share, I know you couldn’t sleep alone in a foreign room,” he says at Junmyeon, and he turns to Baekhyun as he grins at him.

Junmyeon nods. “Okay.”

“Okay, kids, you know where your rooms are located. Kindly go over because I don’t want noisy kids while I am preparing,” Kyungsoo announces.

“Alright, thanks for the meal,” all of them say, albeit incoherent because all of them are talking at the same time.

“Thank you Kyungsoo, that was really delicious. You’re amazing,” Junmyeon says, smiling at Kyungsoo.

“I know,” he laughs, “just kidding, I’m glad that you liked the foods that I’ve prepared.”

“He’s the best, that’s why I love him,” Jongin says as points at him, playfully winking at him.

“Y’all are so cheesy, I am dying,” Sehun complains as he stands up.

“Who wanna have a bet,” Baekhyun proposes, “is Sehun cheesy or not? Duration is until the day we go home,” he says but everyone seems to ignore him. “No one? Alright fine, but I’m telling y’all. I could really sense it that Sehun is really cheesy to the point that you’ll never wanna eat cheese again.”

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

  
Jongin sets up a small bonfire in the middle of their garden, and Kyungsoo prepares some barbecues and marshmallows and some mocktails.

They watch the kids (well, that’s what they call the three ever since despite the not-so-big age difference) walk towards them by pair. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, as the typical sweet boyfriends they are, walked towards them hand-in-hand, while Sehun and Junmyeon, the so-called best friends, walked towards them with their arms clung together.

“Alright, here comes them!” Jongin exclaims.

“I told you, Soo, they’re really clingy towards each other.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious.”

“Gonna play cupid this week so you better help me!” Baekhyun whispers before the two could get near the table.

“What are we gonna do tonight?” Sehun asks as he sits on the chair that is meant for him.

They’re on a round table, the husbands are sitting beside each other, the boyfriends are sitting next to them, and the empty seats are obviously for them. It wasn’t like he was complaining, it’s just that, Baekhyun is teasing him nonstop to Junmyeon. He is not affected though, he is just worried that Junmyeon would be uncomfortable.

“GTKY,” Baekhyun blabbers out as he tries to put his marshmallows on the stick.

“What’s that?” 

“That’s getting to know you,” he explains, gesturing his hands sassily.

“We all know each other?” he retorts, but Baekhyun is quick to rebut. 

“But Junmyeon doesn’t,” he says as a matter-of-factly.

Jongin just let out a chuckle as he watched the two of them fight. “Kids, sit down before you two kill each other. Okay, I’ll start, I guess,” he sits comfortably on his chair before speaking again. “I’m Kim Jongin, 30. I manage the company for almost 5 years, I think. I have Kyungsoo as my husband. We met when I was 23, and the reason why we are doing this trip with you guys is that we are celebrating our 5th wedding anniversary on Sunday. And, uhm, I think that’s it.”

“Oh, congratulations to you both,” Junmyeon exclaims.

“Thank you,” he replies.

“No, thank you for letting me be a part of this.”

“Our pleasure,” Kyungsoo replies. “I guess it’s my turn already. I’m Do Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo. I am also 30. What do I even have to say now...uhm well...I have a cooking license, my biggest flex.”

“Park Chanyeol, 29, I have worked at his company ever since he started taking over it. One year later, I met this cute applicant then thankfully, he got in. I started hanging out with him, then a year after, we became boyfriends.”

Baekhyun giggles at his boyfriend’s introduction. “Well as you know, I’m Byun Baekhyun, your new friend, might be as well be your new best friend, It’s gonna be unbelievable, I know, but I’m already 29 years old too.”

After Baekhyun’s introduction, all eyes were set upon Sehun. 

“What? Do I need to tell about myself to my best friend?”

“Yep. No one’s exempted,” Baekhyun says.

Sehun sighs before he starts. “Alright, Oh Sehun, 27. I basically grew up with him so what do I need to tell you guys more?”

“You guys should stop annoying him,” Junmyeon chides, giggling at it.

“Right?” Sehun says as he pouts at Junmyeon. The latter then just nods at him before he starts his introduction, making everyone grimace at them.

“Okay, I’m Kim Junmyeon, 28. I work as a secretary at a clinic abroad. I’m quite a boring person so I think I don’t have any stories to tell you like I’ve been with Sehun all the time when I was young, we play and do stuff together you know,” he explains.

“Uhm your love life? Tell us about it,” Kyungsoo asks.

“I don’t have anyone. I guess no one likes me romantically.”

“Oh, really? Come on it’s impossible that no one likes you. He might even just be sitting next to you right now,” Baekhyun teases.

Junmyeon turns to his left as he follows where Baekhyun’s eyes are set upon. “Sehunnie? Aah no, we're just totally platonic.”

“Is it really?”

Sehun nods. “It is.”

“Right,” Junmyeon supports.

Baekhyun just looked at the two of them with the hint of never-ending teasing in his eyes. “Eyy...no one believes in that...” he says. He was about to say more but Jongin cut him off.

“So okay, that was Baekhyun and his never-ending teasing session,” Jongin says, “let’s just talk about the trip. It was Kyungsoo’s idea to visit those places. “

“I wanna experience charity works and the likes. Jongin has been doing it for years, but I didn’t get to take part in it since I am busy with school.”

“Y’all are okay with it right?”

“Of course.” 

“You Junmyeon?”

“More than okay,” Junmyeon confirms.

“Tell us if you get uncomfortable here, okay,” Jongin coos.

Junmyeon just nods at them as they continue eating barbecues and drinking the mocktails Kyungsoo had prepared.

“But really, you don’t like each other... like romantically?”

“Baekhyun!” the married couple exclaims.

“Babe!” Chanyeol scolds gently tapping his hands, making his boyfriend turn to him.

“What? I’m just asking!”

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Despite them sleeping almost twelve at the midnight because of their silly getting to know each other talks, they still woke up early today.

Kyungsoo is preparing a mouth-watering breakfast for them and Jongin is just watching him cook while sipping his newly brewed coffee.

“Oh, this really smells good. Good morning to both of you,” Baekhyun walks in. A few minutes later, Chanyeol arrives at the dining.

“Good morning to you guys,” Kyungsoo greets. Jongin too mouthed a good morning to them.

“What time are we leaving?”

“We’ll leave at seven so better prepare now.”

“It’s still five-thirty though,” Baekhyun whines.

“Baekhyun, would you still wait for seven to come?”

“No,” he says, “but let me drink my milk first.”

Kyungsoo points the milk to his best friend, Baekhyun then mutters small thanks while he walks towards the small compartments of the kitchen.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, reaches for the mug, getting a coffee from the coffee maker.

“Where’s the two?” Baekhyun asks while sipping his fresh milk.

“Still sleeping I guess,” Jongin answers.

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun first before talking. “Can you go and wake them up, Chanyeol?” 

“What’s with that, Soo?”

“I don’t want to cause chaos first thing in the morning, Baek,” Kyungsoo laughs as he explains it to his best friend.

“Ouch, I’m not a chaos maker,” he pouts, “but come to think of it, they’re really cute together.”

“Yeah I agree,” he nods.

“And Sehun’s protectiveness towards him...remember last night, he made him stay away from the bonfire a little,” he giddily says, “that was cute, Chanyeol could not even,” he teases his boyfriend whose eyebrows furrowed immediately.

“Why is this about me again? I literally told you not to get close to the fire but you still heated your marshmallow there,” Chanyeol complains.

“Sorry, love you,” he says as he sent a flying kiss to his boyfriend who is sitting across him. “Anyways, I have an agenda this week and I hope you all participate.”

“You’re crazy babe.”

“Nope, not really,” he rebuts.

“Chanyeol, go now please, I’m done cooking breakfast.”

“Okay.”  
  
“I’ll go with you,” Jongin says cheekily.

“Can I go too?”

“No you stay babe,” he commands.

“M’kay.”

“Uh-ah, nah you stay too Jongin. Chanyeol’s gonna just wake the two up, why are you guys acting like that?” Kyungsoo says to his husband, and Jongin, as he can’t do anything about it, slumps his shoulders as he reads the magazine, making him chuckle a bit.

Chanyeol just cackles at them. He walks towards the second room from the staircase. He then knocks lightly, thrice. “Hey there Sehun, Junmyeon, wake up. Kyungsoo asked me to wake you guys up because breakfast is ready. And we're leaving by seven,” he yells.

He waits for almost two minutes but no one responded. Then he notices that the door isn’t locked so he talks again, “hey if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go in.”

He opens the door and he isn’t shocked anymore by what he just saw. Just the two, cuddling each other. He smiles at the two. If it was his boyfriend who was sent here instead of him, he’s sure Baekhyun’s gonna scream his lungs out. The two must thank him later because he’s the one who’s waking them up.

He gently pats Sehun's shoulder. “Hey Sehun, good morning! Time to wake up. Wake your best friend too now.”

Sehun removes his arms from Junmyeon as he squints his eyes to see who the person in front of him is, then he rubs his eyes gently. “Good morning, Chanyeol. Okay, we’ll go out a bit.”

“Okay, we’ll wait for you two at the dining,” he says as he stands up.

“Yeah, thanks.”

But before he reaches the door, he stops and turns back to them. “Wait I wanna ask if you don’t mind,” he carefully says.

“Sure.”

“Do you guys...uhm... cuddle up like that every time?” he points to Junmyeon whose arms are still wrapped around Sehun.

Sehun nods, “We’re used to it,” he says nonchalantly. 

“Oh, well then, thank me and Kyungsoo because I was sent here instead of my boyfriend.”

Sehun laughs at him, “oh yeah, thanks again. He’s really walking on thin ice already.” 

“Sorry, I try to control him, but you know him,” he says apologetically.

“That’s okay. I don’t really mean my words against him...well maybe I would mean it next time.” 

Chanyeol chuckles, “alright, now wake your best friend up. Kyungsoo’s gonna scold you later on if you don’t immediately go down.”

“Okay,” he yells at Chanyeol as the man leaves the room quietly.

“Junmyeon, wake up,” he gently shakes Junmyeon. His best friend just clings to him tighter, refusing to wake up yet.

“I said wake up, it’s almost six. You can sleep again later at the van,” he says, still gently caressing Junmyeon’s eyebrows, “we’re leaving at seven.”

Junmyeon quickly sits up upon hearing that, “What...what? What do you mean it’s six and we’re leaving at seven?” he panics.

“Calm down, it’s still good. Now let’s go eat breakfast,” he chuckles as he stands up, then he helps his best friend to get up. 

By the time they reach the dining room, three pairs of eyes were looking at them with those little hints of teasing radiating through it, and one looks at them with a knowing smirk on his lips.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

The ride isn’t boring thanks to Baekhyun as he holds an impromptu concert inside the van. He continues singing and blabbering random things to keep them entertained.

As they’re already near their destination, Kyungsoo announces their itinerary for today and that includes: feeding animals, bathing them, and playing with them. They are going to an animal shelter today, wherein abandoned and rescued pets from different places are being sheltered.

The van stops at a vintage designed house, some pine trees are aligned well beside the pathway. The whole place screams nature, greeny plants all around the place.

The air is very much different compared to that in the city. It is fresh and it felt cool. There are also small, brown houses in the distance, different animals scattered around as the staff feed them.

A small man, wearing a white t-shirt with the logo of the animal shelter, approaches them, greeting them warmly. “Hi, Mr. Kim Jongin, and to you guys. I’m Jongdae. I manage the shelter. Welcome to our little place.”

Jongin nods, then he reaches his hand to shake the manager’s hand. “Oh, hi Jongdae, this is my husband Kyungsoo, and they’re my friends. Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon,” he points at them one by one as he introduces them.

“This isn’t a little place though,” Baekhyun says, gaining Jongdae’s attention. 

The said man then let out a chuckle. “Oh, right! Shall I take you guys around?”

Jongin just nods. “Sure, sure.”

“Alright, follow me.”

Jongdae tours them around the place. As they walk, different pets caught Baekhyun’s attention, causing him to be left alone.

When Chanyeol notices his boyfriend’s absence, he excuses himself to go and find his little boyfriend. He spots Baekhyun in the garden, cooing over the pets. Chanyeol just let him be, occasionally reminding him to be cautious of animal bites.

He really isn’t into animals, that’s why he couldn’t relate to his boyfriend, who actually has a soft spot for tiny animals. He walks near him, then he sits beside him. His heart beats fondly as he watches his boyfriend playing happily with the tiny pets.

Sehun and Junmyeon walk side-by-side, fingers intertwined as they follow the three of them. They aren’t paying attention to what Jongdae, the manager, is saying. They are busy talking about the animals that they see, with Junmyeon telling Sehun that he wants to try horseback riding as they see a pretty white horse, busy drinking at a distance. 

“You couldn’t even reach the stirrup.”

“That’s why you’ll ride it with me. You’ll carry me first and then you’ll sit behind me,” he chirps.

Sehun turns to him, then pouts, “Why am I involved again?”

“Well because you need to.”

They continue bantering until when they spotted a cute, white dog in the corner, sleeping. They slowly approach the dog, afraid of waking it up. They then crouch to gently pet the dog. 

“Junmyeon, look at him. I think he likes me.”

“He looks like you,” Junmyeon murmurs.

“He’s cute, I don’t mind.”

“I thought you’re afraid of dogs?”

“Only if they’re big BIG.”

Junmyeon reaches his hand over the dog, then he caresses its fur gently. “I want him, he’s cute.”

“I saw him first,” he playfully says.

“But...okay fine, I’m gonna look for another dog,” he says.

Sehun turns to Junmyeon. “We can have him both tho, like our baby.”

“I’m not yet financially stable to have a baby,” he chuckles, still petting the sleeping dog.

“I’ll raise him.”

“Okay, sure,” he chimes in.

“Baby,” Sehun coos at the dog, gently caressing his fur, “we’re gonna get back to you later.”

They look at it for a few seconds more to appreciate the dog before they leave, following the three. When they have already reached the main door, the three are already in, drinking some juice. 

“So, thank you for choosing us for your anniversary celebration. And congratulations to the both of you. It is a big help for us to keep these cute animals here.”

“No problem. We want the best for them too.”

“Oh, you could play with them now. If you wanna help to bathe them, you could help too. We already fed them earlier but you could still feed them later on since you’ll stay overnight here right?” Jongdae asks.

Sehun turns to Jongin. “We’ll stay here?” 

“Oh, what I mean is you guys gonna stay near here so...”

“We rented a small house near here...unless you want to sleep with the animals,” Jongin answers.

“Rich asses,” he says satirically. 

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes. “He’ll stay here.”

“I won’t.”

Before Kyungsoo could argue back, Baekhyun and Chanyeol came to the sight. “Hi guys, thought we lost you,” Baekhyun says cheekily.

“Baekhyun played with the kitten and now he got scratches.”

“She’s cute.”

Jongdae quickly chides in as he sees Baekhyun’s red scratches on his arm. It might bring danger to their guest and he doesn’t want that to happen. “Wash your arms and hands, Baekhyun. Baekhyun it is, right?

“Yep,” he nods.

Jongdae guides them inside, and to their surprise, there were also animals in there.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he saw a large glass box containing a yellow snake. “Oh is that a real snake?” he gapes.

“Of course, this is an animal shelter remember?” Kyungsoo mocks his best friend, making him shrug at him.

He then dismisses his dumb moment. “I’m just asking you know. So what are we gonna do next?”

“Depends on what task you wanna do.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes lighten up in excitement. “I wanna feed the monkeys out there.”

“They have monkeys?” Baekhyun asks.

“That was a monkey right?”

Jongdae nods. “Yeah, we do.”

“Really? Interesting. Do you have a dinosaur here too?” 

They all turn to him in disbelief. “Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo exclaims, pinching his hand to scold him.

“I’m asking?” he says as a matter-of-factly.

“Of course, they don't have. What do you expect?” Sehun rasps, snickering at Baekhyun’s unfortunate moment.

Jongdae didn’t hold back his laugh. “We have a dinosaur toy displayed there tho,” he says, still cackling.

“I hate y’all,” he snaps as all of them, including his boyfriend, laughs at him.

“Dumbass,” Sehun says, making Baekhyun turn to him.

“At least I am not dense.”

“Stop bickering, kids.” Jongin scolds, then he apologizes at Jongdae, who is looking at them with amusement on his face. “I’m sorry, they’re literally kids and they can’t stop doing it,”

Jongdae just laughs, nodding in understanding. “Do you perhaps, like each other?”

“NO!” they blurted out loudly.

The manager looks shocked at their response. “Oh easy,” he laughs nervously.

Baekhyun chuckles at him. “I do have a boyfriend tho, he’s my boyfriend,” he points at Chanyeol.

“Oh, sorry, my fault.”

“No worries,” Chanyeol reassures him, beaming a smile.

“And Sehun has Junmyeon,” Baekhyun mumbles but Sehun still caught him.

“He’s my best friend.”

“Yeah yeah,” he deadpans.

To end the bickering, Jongdae interrupts them, clapping his hands to get their attention. “Alright, you can go now to your desired tasks. Our staffs are approachable so you can just go and ask for their help if you need it,” he says. “In the meantime, you can put your luggage in my office.”

✩

All of them scattered around. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo chose to feed the monkeys, Jongin chose to help clean the small houses outside, Chanyeol chose to help cut the plants in the small garden in the backyard. Meanwhile, before Sehun and Junmyeon can go and help the other staff, Jongdae stops them.

“Wait before you go, can I ask you guys something?”

“Yes, what is it?” Junmyeon answers.

“Are you perhaps the Junmyeon and Sehun that I know?” he asks. “I am Jongdae Kim. I think we went to the same high school.”

“I can’t remember, sorry.”

“Wait, I think I do have a picture of us three together,” he scrolls on his gallery, then after a while, he lets them see his phone. “Look.” He shows them their highschool graduation picture, with the three of them standing in the lower right.

“You are Jongdae as in the student council’s Jongdae?” Junmyeon asks and Jongdae nods. “Oh, it’s nice to meet you again,” he says before he hugs him tightly.

Jongdae is a very good friend of theirs during their high school years. Sometimes they work together on a project, they also help him doing student council’s stuff. So basically, they’ve got to bond almost every day. However, they haven’t heard of each other after graduation.

“I’m hurt that you don’t remember me anymore,” he pouts, “but it’s okay, I kinda forgot about you two earlier when I teased you and Baekhyun, I just remember it now why your names sound so familiar to me,” he says. "But like, I literally root for you two back then.”

Sehun chuckles. “Oh, wait I remember now. You’re basically the Baekhyun during our high school years.”

“At least I know dinosaurs don't exist anymore,” he says, causing the three of them to laugh out loud. “You guys really didn’t become boyfriends or something?”

“No,” Junmyeon answers. “We’re completely platonic.”

“Eey, you guys really don’t look platonic,” he implies. "I really thought that you guys are going to date, even marry each other."

Sehun let out a chortle. "Oh, we don't feel like that towards each other. Right?" he turns to Junmyeon and the latter nods.

"Actions speak louder than words. And that's all I see. But yeah whatever. I do hope you guys realize something,” he teases them. “By the way, where are you heading to?”

“I’m gonna feed the horses,” Junmyeon replies. 

“I’ll go with him.”

“I see that you two are still inseparable,” he cackles. “Alright then, see you later!”

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

  
It is almost lunchtime when they stop working on their posts. Jongdae, along with a remarkably pretty girl waves at them, gesturing them to go over the shaded part of the area.

They walk slowly despite the stinging heat from the sun because he is so tired, sweat dripping off from his body. Sehun’s hand is over his head, trying to cover him against the sun, which has no use really, but he’s still grateful for the kind act.

He tries to gasp for air as they finally reach the shaded area, his skin is red from the sun. Sehun hands him a glass of water and he mutters a small thanks to his best friend.

“What happened to you?” Jongdae asks, still busy setting the table up.

Junmyeon fans himself as he turns to look at him. “Oh, nothing. It’s just because of the heat.”

“You sure?”

“Yep. I’ll just rest for a moment and it would surely go.”

“Oh, by the way—“

“Seulgi is that you? Nice meeting you again,” Sehun happily says to the girl beside Jongdae.

“You know each other?”

Sehun nods. “We teamed up last summer for the dance contest. It was an awkward impromptu team up at first because we literally don’t know each other but thankfully, we clicked immediately.”

“You taught me so well,” Seulgi giggles.

“I’m great right?”

“You’re perfect. How are you?”

“I’m doing fine. You?”

“Same, I work here part-time. Dance lessons aren't always available so I searched for a job,” she responds as she stirs the juice in the pitcher. She then smirks, “And care to tell me who he is?” she whispers.

“Oh, he is my best friend,” he points at Junmyeon. “Junmyeon, meet Seulgi. I did tell you about her right?”

Junmyeon nods. “Hi,” he greets, curling his lips into a faint smile.

She cutely waves her hands. “Hello, nice meeting you.”

“Finally y’all are here. The foods are getting cold, come on,” he says, sighing while his hands are on his hips. “And oh, she’s Seulgi, my assistant for today.”

The newcomers warmly greet the girl, introduce themselves before grabbing a paper plate and utensils. There is a bucket of chickens on the table, white rice, vegetables, and assorted fruits, chopped in bite sizes.

He seems to not have an appetite today so he just scoops a small portion of rice and picks one drumstick. He eats slowly because his hands feel so weak, and his eyes blur a bit. He closes his eyes a bit, breathing in deeply.

“Hey, are you okay?” Chanyeol, who is sitting in front of him, asks softly. “Do you feel sick?”

Jongin turns to him, and as he notices his eyes, almost closing, he puts his hand on his forehead. “Junmyeon you’re burning up,” he exclaims, getting all of their attention.

Sehun quickly drops his spoon, panicking as he holds his best friend. “Hey, Junmyeon!”

“Are we calling an ambulance?” Baekhyun chimes in, worried at his friend.

“No, I’m okay."

"I literally asked you that earlier and you said the same thing. You could’ve said that you feel sick earlier. We have an extra room inside, rest there.”

Sehun stands up and holds his hands to help him. “Come on, I’ll go with you inside,” he coaxes.

“You’re not yet done eating.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Junmyeon frowns, then he stands up. “No, I can go alone.”

“I insist.”

“No,” he sternly says, causing Sehun to let go of his hands. “Excuse me, guys.”

“I’ll text one of my staff to meet you at the entrance. She’ll bring you to the room okay?” Jongdae says.

“Thank you, Jongdae.”

They watch as Junmyeon walks away. Sehun stands still, worried over his best friend. All of them turn to Sehun.

“What have you done?” Baekhyun asks.

He shakes his head. “I don’t know,” he says, confused. “Can you check on him, now?”

“Can you do it yourself? I’m not yet done.”

“His no is a no. Now finish it already,”

“Why are you bossing over me?”

“I’m asking for a favor.”

“Ask nicely. You could beg too,” he says playfully, but Sehun just looks at him seriously. “Alright loverboy, I’m gonna check up on the love of your life.”

“Aahh, stop it,” Sehun whines. Jongdae then laughs.

“So that’s the reason why you told me I’m the Baekhyun during our high school, huh?” he raises his eyebrows. “We could make good friends, Baekhyun.” 

“Oh, you know each other? Junmyeon and him make a good couple right?”

“I know right,” Jongdae says and Baekhyun reaches his hands for a high-five.

“Stop teaming up against me and go now,” Sehun commands.

Baekhyun eats the remaining rice on his plate, then he drinks a glass of juice before he stands up. “Okay fine.”

“I’ll go with you. I’m done now,” Kyungsoo suggests as he drinks his water. “Thank you for the food, Jongdae, Seulgi.”

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

He closes his eyes for a bit. He feels like his head is spinning so he thought of giving it a rest. After a while, he hears a knock at the door, waking him up from his nap. Recognizing the voices, he lets them in.

“Junmyeon,” Baekhyun runs towards him, embracing him.

Kyungsoo grabs a chair and sits beside the bed. “Hey, do you feel better now?”

“Kind of,” he replies, beaming a reassuring smile.

“What was that earlier?”

Junmyeon gets what he means. He shakes his head, “nothing.”

“You can tell us you know,” Baekhyun persuades, gently brushing his hair.

“It’s okay, it’s nothing. Maybe I really just feel sick.”

Baekhyun hums in understanding, and they fell silent.

“Can Sehun go in here?” Kyungsoo asks. “He texted me just now to ask you.”

“He’s so worried about you, you know,” Baekhyun states.

Junmyeon nods. He kinda felt guilty for shoving his best friend away when he just wants to help him. He watches how Kyungsoo stands up and gestures to Baekhyun to go.

“We’ll leave now. Get well immediately or else I am gonna abandon you here,” he says, chuckling.

“You can’t do that to me. And it was just because of the heat, I’m fine now.”

“I really feel that there is something that you are not telling us. But it’s okay, you could tell us later on,” Baekhyun chimes in teasingly.

“Don’t mind him, Junmyeon. You know him.”

“I love you Junmyeonnie,” Baekhyun says before Kyungsoo drags him out.

He giggles at the two. “I do love you too.”

✩

When the two go out, Sehun enters the room shortly after. He carefully walks towards him. 

“Hey,” he greets.

“Are you mad at me?” Sehun carefully asks.

“I’m not.”

“I know you so well, don’t fool me.” Sehun looks down on him, smiling as he reaches for his best friend's hands.

Junmyeon looks up at him. Sehun’s pained and careful expression makes him really guilty of his actions. ”I’m not. I’m sorry if I acted up,” he says, looking away from Sehun’s gaze.

“I can sense it that you’re lying but okay. And no, it’s okay. I understand.” He sits beside Junmyeon, checking his temperature. When he notices that he isn’t that hot anymore, he sighs in relief. “Do you feel better now?”

Junmyeon ignores his first words and just nods. “I do.”

“I'm worried. I can’t return you to your family unwell, you know,” he says, causing Junmyeon to chuckle.

“I feel fine now. That was just heat exhaustion or something.”

“Still. You need to get well as soon as possible”

“I’m fine now, I’m not lying,” he reassures him. Sehun then leans closer to him, hugging him. “Hey, don’t cuddle me like this you might get sick too,” he struggles to get away from his best friend, but he fails because Sehun just held him tighter.

“It’s not even contagious, stop exaggerating. And you’re not burning anymore.”

Junmyeon wants to protest more but he doesn’t have the energy to fight with him so he just lets them stay like that for a few minutes.

“I already told Jongdae about the dog,” Sehun mutters, his head still on top of Junmyeon’s chest. 

“What did he say?”

“We’re having him.”

“Yeeey,” he exclaims. “But raise him, you’re rich. All I can offer him is my love.”

“Alright, baby,” Sehun singsongs as he raises his head. “Now, sleep again so you could rest. I’ll go out and help them or else Jongdae won’t let us adopt the dog.”

Junmyeon pouts at him. “Okay fine, but stay with me ‘til I fall asleep, alright?”

Sehun just nods at him as he hugs him again, burying his head on his best friend's chest, close enough that he could hear every beat of Junmyeon’s heart.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Junmyeon wakes up light-headed. He glances at the window and realizes that he had already lost track of time. It was supposed to be a short nap but when he sees the time at the clock, he frowns. He wants to play with the animals more but he can’t do it anymore.

He stands up and goes out of the room. He found his friends at the benches, sitting comfortably as they laugh. He walks over to them and greets them with a warm smile.

“Hey Junmyeon, are you now okay?” Jongdae asks him.

He nods as he sits beside Chanyeol. Across him sits Sehun, who smiles at him sweetly. “Yes, I do feel okay now,” he replies, leaning to the backrest. “What did I miss though?”

“Oh, nothing really. We just did the work, you know and stuff,” Chanyeol says.

“And Sehun and Seulgi showed us the dance they’ve performed back then,” Jongin added, then he chuckles. “But I still can say that I dance better than them.”

“Oh. That’s great. But you dance too?”

“Yes of course. It runs in our blood, I guess.” Jongin turns to Sehun and chuckles, “Right Sehunnie?”

Junmyeon giggles at Sehun’s annoyed face. He then realizes that his other friends aren’t here with them. “Where’s Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?”

“They’re in the kitchen with Seulgi. They’re cooking for dinner.”

He nods in understanding. “Are we leaving after dinner?”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.”

They shared some minutes of silence. Junmyeon slumps his shoulders as he watches his friends play with their phones.

“Jongdae when can we get the dog?” He cuts the silence. He wants to see his dog, oh, it’s their dog.

“You guys would get him now?”

Junmyeon turns to Sehun who seems lost. After some glimpse of seconds, his best friend then nods, just understanding what Junmyeon was talking about. “Can we get him today before we leave?”

“Okay. Let’s go to my office. I’ll process the papers,” Jongdae says as he stands up.

Junmyeon is quick to follow but Sehun isn’t. He is busy tapping on his phone, probably playing some of his games online so he had to make him stand. 

When they were about to leave, Jongin speaks. “Are you gonna adopt a dog?” he looks up to them in curiosity. 

“Yep, Sehun says he would be our baby.”

“Interesting,” Jongdae muses, making the other two tall guys chuckle.

“What?” Sehun blurts out. He stares at the three of them, carefully assessing what could be the reason behind it. He then shakes his head. “Oh, It’s not like what you think.”

“We aren’t thinking anything.”

“Seriously you two. I don’t know what to do with you.” Jongdae facepalms dramatically as he sighs, “But come on, let’s get your baby.”

Jongdae led them to his office. He interviews them, and as he confirms that they are qualified to adopt, he lets them sign at the paper before they go over the white Bichon Frise that is currently curled up, sleeping peacefully.

“Okay, so you could bring him over to the house that you’ll be staying in tonight or you could just leave him here for a while and get him tomorrow before you go over to your next destination.”

Sehun turns to Junmyeon. “We should let him stay overnight, I guess.”

“Okay, let’s do that.”

“I’ll leave you now as you decide on his name,” Jongdae announces. “But be quick. I think they’re almost done cooking,” he says, smiling as he walks away from the room.

They just stare at the dog for a while, cooing over its cuteness.

“What should we name him?” Junmyeon silently asks as he pets the white fluff ball of cotton.

“Baby,” Sehun coos, eyes still glued to the dog.

“What?” Junmyeon unconsciously answers.

Sehun turns to Junmyeon, amused. He chuckles a bit. “I mean, uhm…oh wait that’s right. Let’s call him Vivi. I saw that name in a French magazine that I’ve read last time.”

Junmyeon looks at him, completely unaware of why Sehun is chuckling. “You read French magazines?” 

“Something for work, you know.”

“Okay.”

Sehun smiles again, reaching his hands over their dog. “Hello, Vivi. Meet your other dad, my baby,” he playfully says, earning a look from Junmyeon.

“That’s cheesy, stop it,” he whines, his palms open as he gestures to his best friend to stop.

Sehun chuckles at him, petting his hair gently. “Sure baby.”

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Dinner time isn't really noteworthy, except for the usual teasing that Baekhyun is giving them from time to time. Almost all of them joined Baekhyun's agenda, even Seulgi.

The girl talked to him comfortably and teased the two of them even. Junmyeon just smiles at all the teasings. Sehun, who he knows feels uncomfortable with the situation, just taps his lap, assuring him of some sort. 

Really. He doesn't know why all of a sudden, his new friends are like this. It's not that it makes him uncomfortable though, it's just that... it feels strange. Strange but totally not uncomfortable. 

When it ends, they start packing up their things, preparing to go to the house that the Kim's rented for the six of them.

He and Sehun bid their goodbyes first to Vivi, their newly adopted baby dog, promising it that they'll come back to get him tomorrow. 

The drive is unusually quiet since the mood lifter, Baekhyun, falls asleep on Kyungsoo's shoulder. The poor guy must be really tired from all of the work they have done.

He really regrets being sick earlier. He could have played and worked at the animal shelter more.

It takes them only fifteen minutes to reach the house. It isn't small just like what Jongin had said earlier. Damn, they could even invite all of their relatives in here and they'd still fit, he thinks.

"Wow." That's the only thing Junmyeon could mutter right this moment as he peeks out of the window to see what's waiting for them.

When they step out of the van, he couldn't help but gape his mouth. The house is so pretty. Smaller compared to the Kim's main house, but still, it screams riches.

"Pretty right?" Kyungsoo mumbles. "I personally picked this house," he adds, then he walks towards the door.

"Are they normally like this?" Junmyeon whispers to Sehun, who is currently holding their suitcases.

"Crazy right?"

Junmyeon nods in agreement. "I just wonder why you haven't introduced me to Kyungsoo and Jongin earlier in our lives."

"Told you. The time you were here was the time they had spent in Canada. And the time that you were away was the time they went back here."

"Seems like the cosmos really played with our fates, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe," Sehun chuckles as they walk towards the house.

It's almost nine-thirty when all of them gathered in the living room. Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol kept their eyes on their phones as they play some online games.

Meanwhile, he, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun focused on the murder documentary that they are watching on Netflix. It isn't really his taste, but Kyungsoo convinced him that it was really good. And he's not gonna lie, the show is indeed good.

When the two-hour-long show ended, they started going to their respective rooms. The two couples are, well obviously, sharing rooms again tonight.

That's why the married couple made sure to ask them again if they're gonna share rooms or they'll have separate rooms tonight, to which he just replies with, "no, I think I'd just share a bed with him again tonight," and to which Baekhyun replies with numerous teasing.  
  
"Sleep well, don't do anything funny alright kids?" Kyungsoo says.

Sehun looks up to him. "Seems like you only need to tell that to you two and to them. We're not included in that, you know."

"I'm just reminding you all. We'll meet the kids tomorrow, so I need y'all to behave, okay?"

"Yes mom," he chides.

"I'd really love to send you out of here if it wasn't for Jongin... and Junmyeon as well."

Jongin just let out a chuckle. "Come on, Soo. Don't mind Sehun."

"Why is your cousin like that?"

"Just don't mind him," Jongin says. "Good night guys," he exclaims as he drags his husband towards their room.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun silently walk toward the room, waving goodbye to them, with, of course, Baekhyun's brand, teasing them with a wink.

"Hey," Junmyeon mutters as he scoots himself nearer to his best friend as soon as the couple has gone out of their sight.

"What?"

"You always fight with Soo."

"I'm not. He's the one who started it."

"He didn't specifically address it to anyone, you know," he implies." Are you perhaps, uncomfortable with, uhm, them teasing us?" he carefully says, fiddling the hem of his shirt with his fingers.

Sehun turns to him. "Why? Is it just okay with you?"

"Well... yeah I think it's just cool. I mean, after all, it's still us who know what we really are to each other, right?"

Sehun, albeit still confused, nods. "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"Don't worry much about it, about me. I'm not affected by any of it if you are worried that I might feel uncomfortable with your friends. They're my friends now too. So, Sehun, don't overthink it okay?" he says as he holds Sehun's hand. "Let's sleep now?" He stands up, urging Sehun to stand up too. 

His best friend looks at him before standing. "Okay," Sehun whispers.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

  
Sehun wakes up from his slumber. Junmyeon’s arms are wrapped around his waist so he slowly and carefully removes himself from his best friend’s warm embrace.

He reaches for his phone in the light stand, and the bright light that it emits made him squint his eyes.

One-thirty in the morning. He sits on the bedside as he channels his thoughts. Something is bothering him. And what’s frustrating in it is that he doesn’t know what exactly it is.

He stands up, fixing the blanket to cover Junmyeon nicely before he walks out of the room.

He roams around the house. Soon, his feet bring him to the rooftop. The skies are full of stars, and the moon looks full. It looks astonishing, and it makes Sehun wonder. Has it really been like that ever since? He’d seen this a lot with Junmyeon. He always makes sure to at least look up at the skies every nighttime.

Did it look like this during the times they’d sneak out at night to eat some midnight snacks? Did it look like this during those times that they’d go and watch the city light and the night sky at the cliff? It makes him think and reminisce.

What was he thinking at those times? Why did he suddenly think about this? How come this night looks prettier than all the others? Why does he keep remembering his moments with Junmyeon right now?

He walks towards the infinity pool. Hell, this house that Kyungsoo picked is amazing. He dips his foot first, testing the severity of his idea to enter the pool at what? Two in the morning? It’s cold. The water is cold, just like the morning breeze. But then, despite it, he took off his shirt and slowly dipped himself into the waters.

He shivers as he completely soaked himself. It’s freezing, for fuck’s sake. He thinks he’s being crazy right now. Why the hell he’d swim at a pool at two in the morning?

He plays with the water until he finally adjusted to the coldness. He breathes in deeply. What would he do now? He doesn’t know where to start. The thing that bothers him, _that thing_ , he doesn’t know where it is rooted from. 

He closes his eyes, feeling the water, thinking about what he is supposed to think about. 

“Hi.”

He hears Junmyeon. Junmyeon. He slowly opens his eyes, greeting him with a smile, “Hello, why are you here?” he asks.

"No, why are you out here alone and half-naked in the pool at two in the morning?” Junmyeon scolds, crouching down at the poolside. “You wanna talk about something?"

Junmyeon’s voice shifted. He, of course, noticed it. He let out a smile at Junmyeon who was staring at him. "I just wanna be alone for some time I guess."

"Want me to leave?"

He shakes his head. "No,” he quickly says. 

They shared a moment of silence. Shared a moment of staring. 

“Is it cold there?” 

“Kind of,” he says, but then Junmyeon lowers his feet, and he plays with the water.

“Should I?”

“You don’t know how to swim.”

“I’m not swimming. Technically, I’ll just stand there beside you.”

“Alright. It’s cold I’m telling you,” he states but Junmyeon is already in the pool, walking towards him. “If it’s cold then why are you still here?” Junmyeon says, quite shivering to the cold water plus the cold breeze that touches their skin. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know."

"Do you wanna talk about it or nah?"

"For now, I guess no. I still haven’t figured it yet,” he says. "Why did you come here tho?"

"Oh, because someone left me alone there in the room and chose to stay in the pool."

"I'm sorry."

"It’s okay. And besides, I can't go back to sleep now."

It’s tranquil again. The faint sounds of crickets fill their ears. The cold breeze makes them shiver.

“Sehun...I uhm..." Junmyeon breaks the silence. "I can't sleep...because... I keep thinking about the kids...uhm...tomorrow I mean. I'm afraid..."

Sehun turns to Junmyeon. He knew what this was all about. He knew this. He even talked about it with Jongin, and the latter said that the two of them could just stay at this house while they go to the orphanage.

He asked Junmyeon’s opinion about this, but he insisted on going just because he knew that Sehun loves kids.

"Junmyeon. Everything that happened in the past isn't your fault. It's gonna be okay. Everything will be. I'm with you."

"It was because of me. It happened because I was so careless. It was my fault."

"It's not. And besides, you guys were just kids back then. Your brother just tried to protect you."

"That's it. He died because of me. It should've—"

"Stop," Sehun commands. He grabs both of Junmyeon’s shoulders. "Don't tell me things like that. No one should've died that moment. It was just that...things happen for a reason you know."

"What do you think the reason for that is?" Junmyeon asks, and he falls quiet.

"That...I don't know. I'm sorry," he shrugs. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t have the exact right words to tell him. All he wanna do is to comfort Junmyeon. "But Junmyeon. Do not ever think that it was your fault okay? You deserve to live. And so is your brother, but unfortunately, his fate was cruel to him."

Sehun pulls Junmyeon closer to him and he shares his little warmth with his best friend.

"So tomorrow, don't worry. Don't ever think about these things again. Instead of fearing being with kids, why don't you replace it with love? Just enjoy their company, play with them. I'll be with you. You know that right?” he asks, and Junmyeon nods. “Always,” he says, rubbing Junmyeon’s back. "I'm sure your brother would always be happy for you."

"Still. I'm afraid that if I am surrounded by kids, all will come back to me,” Junmyeon sobs, pulling him much closer. "You were the only one who helped me cope up, who helped me open up again. Thank you."

Sehun breaks away from the hug. Then he cups Junmyeon's face, wiping his tears away. Sehun looks at him, fondly. He loves him. He knows it.

 _Hell, ever since._ Junmyeon is his best friend, after all.

"Can I do something?" he asks.

"What?"

He plants a kiss on Junmyeon's head, then on his forehead.

"I just thought that it would help," Sehun smiles.

Junmyeon smiles back at him. "It did."

"Should I do it again?"

Junmyeon nods. 

_Old habits._

Sehun always does this to Junmyeon. It is his way to ease whatever is in Junmyeon’s heart, in his mind. He sees Junmyeon close his eyes. He kisses the crown of his head, then he tilts Junmyeon’s head upwards, putting a kiss on his forehead.

He breathes in deeply as he stares at Junmyeon’s face. His best friend always looks this pretty. He trails his fingers on the side of his eyes and tucks his hair in his ear before he pulls him towards him to place a kiss on both of his eyes.

Junmyeon still looks so pretty even after crying. He takes that moment to appreciate him more. God, he looks ethereal. 

He traces Junmyeon’s face moles. He already memorized the location of every mole of his best friend. He remembers Junmyeon having moles on his neck, on his chin, on the top of his lip, and his bottom lip, on the sides of his cheeks, his eyes, and just right on top of his brows. If he’s going to choose his favourite constellation, this would be it. Junmyeon just looks so gorgeous.

This night’s weird. First, it was the night sky, then suddenly, Junmyeon. He suddenly finds everything so beautiful, so endearing, so lovely, so ethereal.

He caresses Junmyeon’s cheeks first before he leans to press a kiss on it, and then on the tip of his nose.

Junmyeon’s eyes are still closed, and Sehun thinks he’s going crazy. 

Sehun holds Junmyeon by his waist, and Junmyeon opens his eyes, his arms are on his chest. Sehun stares at him, ignoring the fact that Junmyeon’s eyes are open.

He pulls Junmyeon much closer before he leans in to close the gap between them. His lips touch Junmyeon’s and he felt him freeze under his touch.

For a minute, they stayed like that. For a moment, he felt lost and at the same time, at ease. He felt how they shared almost the same breath. Of how warm Junmyeon’s lips felt against his.

Sehun steps back as he finally realized what he had done, worried about what he just did, and how would Junmyeon react to it. He watches as Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes.

"What was that?" Junmyeon asks him, blinking his eyes thrice.

"Oh...I..." Sehun stutters. He tries to gather his thoughts, to search for reasons. But he found nothing. "Sorry," he mutters under his breath.

"What?"

“I wasn’t thinking, I guess. I’m sorry,” he says in panic before he retreats away from Junmyeon.

He fucked up. He knows it.

And he doesn't have any courage to face Junmyeon ever again after what he did. He must've hate him by now. 

Junmyeon stands still as he watches Sehun go. The peck lingers. Or was it even just a peck? It wasn't included in the usual calming kisses that Sehun gives him.

It is new. New, strange, but not that strange if you’d ask him. 

He stays in the pool for some minutes, before he truly feels cold due to the absence of his source of warmth.

He thought that he’d see Sehun on their bed, but he didn’t. He wonders where he is. Why did he act strange? Why did he kiss him? He has a lot of questions in his mind.

He wants an answer. But he knows that only Sehun could tell him the answers to this puzzle.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

When the morning comes, Junmyeon wakes up alone in their bed. Earlier, he felt Sehun’s presence inside their room so Sehun might have gotten up early.

Maybe Sehun is avoiding him after what happened earlier. To be honest, it still shocked him.

They’ve been together for decades already, shared proximities, but it never came to that point ever. He touches his lips, and Sehun’s lips still linger on him.

He stands up and lazily walks out of the room. He saw them all—except for Sehun— at the dining, sipping at their hot drinks as they talk about something. 

"Do you guys know where Sehun is?"

Baekhyun waves at him and gestures him to sit down. "I think I still haven't seen him gone out of your room. We thought you guys are still sleeping."

"If he's not in your room, then maybe he's out for a walk or something," Jongin states. "But it is weird to think that Sehun is out there taking a walk since that brat isn't a morning person."

A moment of silence followed. Jongin hands him a cup of coffee as he sits with them.

“Sehun, there you are. Junmyeon is looking for you,” Chanyeol exclaims.

He turns, slowly, to meet Sehun’s eyes, but his best friend’s eyes didn’t meet his. Instead, Sehun opens the fridge and gets a bottle of water.

“Uh, what was that?” Baekhyun asks curiously.

“What?”

“That?”

“Nothing,” Sehun deadpans.

“I saw it with my two 20/20 eyes.”

“It’s nothing,” he chimes in. If Sehun doesn’t want to talk, then he’ll respect it, even if they’ll need to have some space for a while.

Sehun looks at him, and he meets his eyes. They hold the contact for a minute, then look away as Baekhyun talks again.

“Something’s wrong.”

“Just let them be, Baek. If there is something wrong with them, then they’d eventually make up for it. They’ve been together for years,” Kyungsoo states as he serves them their breakfast. “Eat well. We still need to go back to the animal shelter. And please. Behave your asses at the orphanage later this afternoon, okay?”

They eat quietly. Thankfully, Baekhyun actually listened to Kyungsoo. He can see it in his eyes that Baekhyun is curious about what happened.

Of course. It is so obvious that there is something wrong between the two of them. And he is thankful that Baekhyun didn’t push them to answer him. Instead, Baekhyun, who is sitting across him, and beside Sehun, offers him a smile.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

They are just awfully awkward the whole ride back to the animal shelter. Sehun sits at the shotgun seat beside Chanyeol since he’s the one in-charged to drive for today.

Junmyeon just listens to his earphones during the whole ride, ignoring Baekhyun who keeps on asking him to tell him what’s wrong.

When they arrive at the place, they scattered around immediately as they try to do all that they can do on their last day volunteering here.

He walks around to see what he can do, and then he suddenly remembers Vivi. He wants to see him but he stops himself as he sees Sehun walk towards Vivi’s doghouse.

He stares at the two as Sehun ruffles Vivi’s cottony fur. He tries to smile as Sehun carries Vivi into his arms.

“Junmyeon.”

He turns around to see who called him. “Hey, Soo.”

Kyungsoo stands still, the concern is evident in his eyes. “Is there something wrong with you two? I mean, I don’t mean to meddle with you two, you know. It’s just that, uhm...I care for you...and Sehun,” he carefully asks as he redirected his gaze to Sehun.

He follows his eyes. “Nothing really,” he lies.

“You can talk to me you know.

“I don’t know. I mean...it’s just...it’s just that—“

“Babe, there you are,” Jongin hugs Kyungsoo from behind. “Can you please help me feeding the monkeys?”

Kyungsoo holds his husband’s hands that are wrapped around his waist. “Yeah sure,” he says.

“Junmyeon, let’s talk about that later, alright?”

He just nods at them before they walk away. He diverts his eyes again to Sehun’s direction but unfortunately, he isn’t there anymore.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

They found each other again under the shaded part of the place. Same as yesterday, Jongdae and Seulgi prepare their lunch.

They sit around the table, eating the samgyupsal happily. Despite not talking, Sehun unconsciously puts meat on his plate, not even meeting his eyes.

He won’t miss his friends’ gaze to them, but the fact that they chose to be silent about it is what matters the most.

It is around two when they start to pack up their things to go. Jongdae dramatically hugs him, telling him to still communicate with him because he’d miss him so much. He just laughs at him, assuring him that he's going to text him, once a month, making Jongdae whine like a child.

Then Seulgi comes near him, holding Vivi in her hands. “Hey Junmyeon,” she calls him.

“Hi Seulgi,” he greets.

“Uhm, someone told me to give this ball of happiness to you because he can’t talk to you in the meantime,” Seulgi softly giggles as she tells him that. 

He gladly accepts Vivi in his arms, petting it gently. “Alright. Please tell him my gratitude.”

“Hey, I’m not your messenger owl,” she chuckles. “But okay, I’ll do that.”

“Thank you,” he says then he starts walking towards the van.

“Junmyeon,” she calls, and he turns to her. “Take care of Sehun. That dumbass...he just needs time, you know.”

He nods, despite not getting the whole context of Seulgi’s words. “I will.”

“Alright then, I’m really glad to finally meet you. See you around, I guess.”

He smiles at Seulgi as he watches her walk away. Maybe, disliking Seulgi the moment she was mentioned by Sehun almost one year ago is totally unreasonable and he scolds himself for that.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

It is almost five when they arrive at Angel’s Orphanage. Sehun watches Junmyeon through the mirror. He can see that Junmyeon’s getting anxious, he can see it through his eyes, and the way Junmyeon held Vivi.

However, despite the want to hold him, he holds himself back. He just prays that Junmyeon could get through this. He knows that earlier was a huge mistake. He shouldn’t let whatever it is that drove him to kiss his best friend control him.

Now, it’s just...too late.

When they go inside the place, it suddenly feels overwhelming. Though it is so cozy and full of children, Sehun still feels overwhelmed. He looks around and sees happy kids. Oh, how happy he is to see them smile despite their unfortunate lives.

Then, his gaze follows Junmyeon, like everywhere. He is deadass worried but...he just can’t talk to him right now. Thankfully, Baekhyun keeps on clinging to Junmyeon, so felt some relief. At least, Junmyeon has someone beside him right now.

A girl named Wendy assisted them in their room. There are four neatly polished bunk beds inside the room, and a small set of chairs by the end of the room.

They express their gratitude towards her, and as she exits the room, they started to argue who’s gonna take the beds that ended with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin, and Junmyeon taking the bottom part and Chanyeol and him at the upper part.

As they finally settle their things, they went out and talked with the nuns who take care of the children. 

The nuns introduce them to the kids at dinnertime. The kids look so happy, and Sehun heart just aches.

“So hi kids, I’m Kyungsoo. You can call me Soo-hyung okay?” 

The kids nod happily. 

“So we happened to arrive late, so we’ll just play tomorrow alright?”

The kids make content, happy sounds.

“For the meantime, we’ll just read you a book if that’s alright with y’all, okay?”

They nod excitedly, and it just fills his heart. His gaze travels to Junmyeon, who is genuinely smiling at the kids, and Sehun has never been so sure of what he feels today.

 _Happiness_.

Happiness because he met these cute little angels. And happiness because Junmyeon’s at ease right this moment. Right beside the kids. 

He can swear that he didn’t stare long at Junmyeon. It was just a split second when he diverted his eyes upon him and quickly averted his eyes to the kids.

But he might be wrong at that. Because suddenly, it became silent. And Junmyeon stares back at him.

“Can’t take your eyes off him, huh?” Jongin nudges his shoulders.

“Shut up.”

He hears his friends and the kids’ cackles. He then lowers his head, embarrassed. 

“Just makeup. We all know something’s wrong and we also know that you can’t last long on ignoring him you know,” Jongin whispers.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

After dinner, the kids start to gather around the living room. They are in their pajamas already, and they just look so small. Kyungsoo grabs the book in his bag and hands it to Baekhyun.

They sit in a circle as they wait for everyone to come for the story-telling time. Jongin arrives and acts like a bear with his bear pajamas. The kids laugh hard at him as he settles at the floor. 

Then Junmyeon finally goes out of the kitchen, his hair’s kinda messy and wet since volunteered to help wash the dishes earlier. Junmyeon is used to touch his hair a lot when washing the dishes, so this isn’t a surprise to Sehun anymore.

Two girls follow Junmyeon, who he recognizes as Wendy—the girl who assisted them to their room—and another pretty girl, who he also recognizes. He follows Junmyeon until he sits beside Jongin, and the two girls sat behind him. They occasionally laugh at things, which kinda annoys him.

“Who are you eyeing at? The pretty girl or your pretty boy?” Chanyeol playfully nudges his arms, startling him. “You look troubled.”

“Oh, I am not eyeing anyone,” he lies as he averts his gaze away from Junmyeon’s direction.

“Come on, you are. And for the record, you can trust me with your Junmyeon matters. No one even knew about your sleeping habits except me, you know. Not even my boyfriend,” Chanyeol reasons out.

Sehun sighs. Maybe sharing his thoughts with Chanyeol might lessen up that heavy feeling in his chest. “It’s Junmeyon... and the girl.”

“Why? Are you being jealous or something?”

“Why would I be jealous? And did you and your boyfriend switch souls? Don’t tease me or else, I won’t talk to you too.”

Chanyeol chuckles at the empty threat. “Alright, okay chill. Go easy. So now, tell me why, so that I’ll understand your cause of stress.”

“It's his ex.”

"His what?” Chanyeol voice is shocked, but thankfully not loud enough to draw others’ attention. “He did have what?"

"It's Irene, his ex-girlfriend from freshman years."

"He got a gorgeous girl, to be honest."

Sehun can’t help but nod. "Yeah."

Chanyeol adjusted on his sit as he hears his boyfriend starts to read the book. "So why exactly this caused your distress?" he says in a whisper.

"I don't know."

"Allow me to say something without you telling me to stop teasing you, okay?" Chanyeol says and he just nods. Chanyeol turns to him a little bit. "Sehun. Let me ask you this. Do you perhaps like Junmyeon, your long-time best friend? Like romantically."

"No. I don't...I don't know."

"So you are confused?"

"I don't know."

"So you are really confused. Okay, let me fix this. You do love him right?" he pauses, looking at the front wherein his boyfriend and Sehun’s best friend sits. "Not as a best friend. But like as Junmyeon himself?"

"I really don't know. I didn't think about that, you know, for years. We've been completely platonic for you know, decades. And your boyfriend here might trigger something in me that...you know."

"That awakens your real feelings.” Chanyeol fills in. “Yeah, maybe he did."

"I'm kinda confused. What if this isn't really real and your boyfriend just fed up my mind to think about this and all of that sort?"

"Well, I'm not good with words so I'll let you think about it, like alone. Figure it out alone. But be sure to tell me afterward your realizations, will you?"

"Don't tell this to anyone, okay?"

They both nod in agreement. They shift their gazes to the front and listens as Baekhyun reads the book to the kids. It’s almost nine when Baekhyun finishes the storybook, earning applause from his audience.

They then guided the kids to their rooms, telling them all to have a good night’s sleep and a playtime promise for tomorrow. 

Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongin entered their room last. There he sees Junmyeon, curled up in his bed, and he’s not sure if he is avoiding him by pretending to be asleep or he is just sleepy today.

For the sake of his mind, he didn’t overthink it. Maybe Junmyeon is just tired from all the interactions he got from the kids...or maybe because of his ex...or maybe because of him.

He goes to his bed, sighing deeply because fuck it, he can’t get Junmyeon out of his mind.

“Goodnight,” he says. For everyone. Or maybe, it’s intended for one person only.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Morning comes and all of them are looking excited about today’s activities. They’ll play various games to bond with the kids, and maybe read a story for them again later.

Junmyeon takes Vivi from his cage, thanks to Jongdae because he did give them a small cage good for traveling for Vivi. He bathes him while some kids watch him. Then after Vivi’s fur had dried, he let the kids pet him.

He laughs together with them, and for some reason, he’s thankful because he can finally interact with kids without panicking. Sehun’s words linger in his mind, and he sends a telepathic thank you to him. 

It isn’t hard to admit that he misses Sehun. He misses bantering with him, playing with him, clinging with him, and cuddling with him. He misses it so much. He wonders why Sehun isn’t still talking with him. 

He sees Sehun, running away from a kid. 

_Sehun, kids, and happiness._

He lives to see this sight.

He’s so busy looking at Sehun that he totally forgot that there are kids in front of him. “Junmyeon-hyung!” a tall kid exclaims, probably around eleven or twelve years old.

“Yes,” he answers.

“You’re spacing out.”

“Am I?”

The child nods. “Yes.”

“Oh, I’m not. I’m just thinking about something.”

“Or someone,” the child rebuts, making him look at him sternly. “Hyung, you are obvious.”

“What?”

“I’m just saying that you were staring at that tall hyung.”

His eyebrows furrow at the kid’s confident voice. 

“Do you have a crush on him, Hyung?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen as the child’s question rings to his mind loudly. “Oh, God. No, I don’t.” 

“You’re so defensive,” the child chuckles.

“I’m not.”

“It’s alright, hyung. I’ve been taught that we should love the ones we truly love, regardless of everything,” the child says, poking Vivi playfully.

He smiles at him. “You are quite smart, you know.”

“I know.”

“And cocky,” Junmyeon cackles.

“I’m not. I just told you what I’ve observed.”

“Alright kid, tell me more about it.”

Junmyeon stands up to stretch his knees and then, crouches again there, still petting Vivi while the smart kid blabbers about love to him.

He said that he’s sure that Junmyeon has a crush on him, and he just explained to him what they are to each other, making the smaller shake his head. The boy insisted on what he had observed and Junmyeon doesn’t have the energy to argue back to a child.

“Where did you even get those things?”

“I read books.”

“Romance books? How old are you?” he intrigues.

“I’m fourteen.”

He nods at him, following his gaze. “How many years have you been here?”

“Since birth. I mean, Sister Joy told me that one day, they found a baby at their doorstep. And that baby is me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine. Besides I found a new family here. And I wanna stay here till I get old.”

“Why? Don’t you want to be adopted?”

“No. I prefer helping them here. It’s been my home you know.”

“Yeah,” he silently agrees, and the child nods in silence.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

“Are y’all ready?” Baekhyun announces as the kids gather in front of them. Screams of yes echoes in the house.

“Alright then. Now, let’s call first Jongin-hyung and Sehun-hyung upstairs okay?” he says and a round of applause greets the two tall men.

“What are we gonna do?”

“Dance,” Baekhyun deadpans.

“For real??” he whines, but still walks towards the center.

“Yup, so go.”

The music starts and they suddenly recognize the music. They performed the one they danced at the animal shelter with Seulgi. They dance, bodies moving swiftly and smoothly. They ended it with a graceful bow.

The kids clap for them, cheers for them. Then, Kyungsoo announces the first game. The kids are all eager to play, but Chanyeol might do some magic to the kids, calming them down. They explain the criteria and the instructions, and the kids listen attentively.

They all participated in their games, and they change emcees every after each game. They played Trip to Jerusalem, Bring me, Tongue twisters, and more fun games. 

As the sun starts to set, they already ended the mini program. They also urge the kids to take a shower, promising another round of storytime and fun games later on.

He sees Junmyeon standing by the veranda, probably admiring the place. He contemplated if he would approach him right now, talk, and say sorry for what he’d done.

But then, he remembers that he still needs a clear answer to all of these before he faces Junmyeon again.

He loves him, he loves him not.

Probably not the latter. He loves him. He is sure about that. But there’s a thing that he isn’t sure of. Does he love him platonically, as he originally does, or does he loves him more than being on a platonic level?

He shakes his head. He’s confused.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

“Junmyeon.” A finger snaps in front of Junmyeon. “Hey.”

“Oh, hi Chanyeol,” he greets.

“You’re standing there for an hour already.”

“Really?”

Chanyeol stands next to him, gripping the cold railings of the veranda. “What are you thinking about that you even lost track of the time?”

He then looks at him first before looking away. “Can I ask you a question?” he says hesitantly.

The taller man nods. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Say, what do you mean when someone...uhm...wait it’s weird...nevermind,” he stutters, waving his hand dismissively.

“Come on, is this about Sehun? I’ve noticed that you guys aren’t talking, but I...uhm...I don’t wanna...push you guys to tell us about it.”

“It’s so obvious right?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol just agrees. “Wanna talk about it? I mean if you’re comfortable sharing it with me...”

Junmyeon rubs his hands first, and then he talks. “Sehun... he kissed me...on my lips.”

Chanyeol turns to him, quite shocked, quite shocked that Sehun didn’t tell him this. “What? Oh.”

“And now, he suddenly avoided me.”

“How did you feel?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the moment he kissed you.”

“It wasn’t a kiss like you know... It was just a peck,” he clarifies as if that would help this whole discourse.

“Just a peck,” Chanyeol repeats, then chuckles a bit. “How did you feel then?”

“Of course, I was shocked. I mean, he sometimes kisses me on my face, but never on my lips,” he states. “What do you think it means?”

Chanyeol looks at him, mouth quite agape as he watches Junmyeon being frustrated...and dense. “God, I don’t know what to do with this information.”

“Was that a bit much?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then why?”

“Do you like him?”

Junmyeon’s brows quirks. “Romantically?”

“Romantically,” Chanyeol reiterates.

“I don’t know,” he murmurs.

Chanyeol can’t help but shake his head. “I really suggest that you guys talk to each other.”

“I think he needs space from me. He did this once before...during our freshman years...” he pauses. “Anyway, thank you for listening to that. I kinda feel better even though I still haven’t got to have the questions I have in my mind.”

“Try to talk with him, okay?”

“Maybe some other time.”

Chanyeol nods. “Let’s go in. It’s getting colder.”

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Dinner ends quickly, so does the storytime. After Kyungsoo reads the book, Jongin, Chanyeol and Sehun enter the room, holding some paper bags.

They distributed it one by one, reminding them not to open it immediately since they’ll have to do it all together. Baekhyun stands at the mini-podium, holding a camera and capturing those precious moments.

Junmyeon, on the other hand, is carrying a four-year-old child because the girl said she saw a ghost. He comforts the child, gently patting his back as he swaying back and forth until her eyes became heavy.

“So...” Kyungsoo starts. “You can open it now. This is our gift to you all. Please enjoy this, and keep it. You see kids, we’ll be leaving tomorrow. And we will miss you all. We’ll meet again soon, alright? I promise.”

“We love you guys!” Baekhyun yells, almost forgetting how deep is the night already.

“You can go to sleep now,” Kyungsoo announces, and he got numerous murmurs of thank you’s and hugs. 

When he felt that the child is already asleep. He approaches Irene as Wendy is currently out of sight.

“Hey,” he calls.

“Junmyeon. Do you need anything?”

“Where do I put her?”

Irene tilts his head to see the child, wondering where her room is. “Oh, this is Yeri,” she exclaims. “Alright follow me.”

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

When the dawn breaks, Kyungsoo cooks for the kids for the last time. It's just a simple breakfast but watching the kids smile fills their hearts with delight.

They help the kids take a bath and play with them. They also talk about the most mundane stories that a child could ever have and watch a movie with the kids as they tries to spend their remaining time together. 

They tried not to cry when the kids hug them all, thanking them for visiting them. It’s heartbreaking but oddly satisfying.

To be one of the reasons why someone smiles are something to be proud of.

They have to leave just before lunch because their next destination is quite far. Sehun is tired. He feels incomplete. He feels the need to make it up with Junmyeon already. He stares at him through the rear mirror. Vivi is in his cage so Junmyeon had nothing in his hands but his neck pillow. It’s his neck pillow that is in Junmyeon’s hand, but he didn’t mind it as he knew Junmyeon can’t sleep without clinging to something, or someone. 

God knows how much he misses him. He wants to talk to him already. He can’t afford to completely lose his best friend.

He leans by the window, trying to come up with a plan. He can’t afford to let another day passed without making it up to Junmyeon.

He didn’t notice that he already fell asleep because when he wakes up, it's already dark and they were already at their destination.

The last one in their mini-itinerary. He rubs his eyes as he tries to gather himself. 

“What’s the time?” he asks.

“Quarter to nine.”

“What time did we arrived?”

“Eight-thirty.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You sleep soundly. I can’t just wake you up!” Jongin reasons. “And come let’s go inside already, so you could continue your sleep.”

“Where’s Junmyeon?”

“They’re already inside. And by the way, what’s with you and Junmyeon? Why did you choose to ignore each other in the middle of our trip?” Jongin curiously asks and at the same time, scolds him.

Sehun looks outside the window, contemplating if he’d tell his cousin. He takes a deep breath before talking. “I...I kissed him...I didn’t...well...it’s not like I didn’t mean it but—“

“So you chose to distance yourself to him?”

“That’s the best resort that I could ever think of. I’m still unsure...uh...I don’t know. Really,” he shakes his head. “Fuck Baekhyun for feeding this to my mind.”

Jongin chuckles. “So his plans worked?”

He turns to him only to see him busy poking on his cellphone screen. “What plan?”

“To play cupid for you,” he says nonchalantly. “But come to think of it. He just wanted to play cupid. All the efforts are still from you, and not him. It’s not like Baekhyun instructed you to kiss Junmyeon, you know.”

He goes silent for a while before it sinks into him what Jongin’s words are. “Fine, I get it. Now, help me. I’ll say sorry and clear everything out of these.”

“Why are you saying sorry to him, though?”

“Well, technically, for kissing him. I don’t wanna lose him you know. I can’t just end our friendship just because I chose to be stupid one night,” he deadpans.

“Where are your feelings there?”

“I’m not involving that shit.”

“Sehun. Sometimes, heaven just sends you cupids in their human-form to annoy the fuck out of you. And for your case, it was Baek who played the role. He said what has to be said for you to realize that the you are indeed in love with your best friend but chose to remain as best friends because you don’t wanna lose the other one. And you know what, that’s bullshit. If you love someone, tell them.”

  
“It’s easy for you to say that...but not for me. I’m scared to take risks.”

“So you’ll just settle being friends with him, not even taking any bets?”

“Yes...” he blurts out. Then the two of them goes silent. He lets out a frustrated groan. “Okay shit. Okay, alright. I’ll try it.”

“Do you love him? Like—”

“Romantically? Okay. Yes, I think I do,” he fills in, tired of hearing this question.

He spent nights already thinking about this, and he even cried to Seulgi. That was kinda embarrassing, thinking that they aren’t even that close. But still, it kinda made him feel better.

Jongin chuckles at him, looking amused. “You didn’t let me finish my sentence but okay. Good for you. I’m proud of you.”

“Help me alright?”

Jongin turns to him. “In every way, I can. Of course.”

“Thank you,” he smiles.

“Anything for you.”

When they enter the room, a man who’s smaller by some centimeters to them, his cat-like eyes forming crescents as he smiles, greets them.

There aren’t many elder people awake since it’s already their sleep time, nevertheless, they still greet them, smiling brightly as the man— who introduced himself as Minseok— led them to their assigned rooms.

The place is quite big so they got to have separate rooms, and that just means that he can't steal a glance from his best friend.

Oh God, he misses him so so much.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

  
As soon as they wake up, they start working. They help the staff on cleaning the house, cooking the breakfast, aiding the elderlies with their needs, and walking with them to catch some morning breeze and fine sunlight.

Junmyeon chose to accompany a 75-year-old man as it reminds him of his late grandpa. They walk by the mini cliff, making them witness the sunrise, as the grandpa told him that it is his place here. 

“Do you wanna know why this is my favorite place here?” the old man suddenly talks.

Junmyeon smiles as he stops the wheelchair. “Yes, please tell me.”

“This reminds me of the past days...The days I spent with the person I love.”

“What happened to you two?”

“I loved him. Oh dear, I still do love him,” the grandpa states, and Junmyeon just smiles as he waits for him to continue. “I love him so dearly, but I never had a chance to tell him about it.”

“Why?” he curiously asks.

“Because I was so scared to tell him. I didn’t give myself a chance to try,” the grandpa says, smiling weakly. “I was scared of what the society would tell us, of what his reaction would be, and of his parents. That was so coward of me.”

Junmyeon just hums. He doesn’t know what to say.

“But do you know what hurts more?”

“What?”

“He told me that he loved me...just after his wedding...at the reception of their wedding. He told me that loved me all those years before he met his wife.”

Junmyeon sighs. This is so sad and the fact that he just woke up 20 minutes ago makes it worse. This is so heavy to think first thing in the morning.

“We grow up at a farm, we do farming. And when we want to unwind, we come to the place wherein we can watch the sunrise or sunset together. And that happened when we were still young, and happy. That’s why he reminds me of this and now this is my most favorite place here.”

“That’s so sad. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah. Although the pain already subsided a bit, it still hurts sometimes. But yeah, not all great love stories end up happily,” the grandpa states and looks up to him. “I wish yours would be different from mine.”

“I hope so. Thank you,” he smiles timidly, “I really hope so.” 

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

After the breakfast that, of course, Kyungsoo had prepared, they settle at the mini-auditorium of the place. There they start introducing themselves and share some of their stories.

The elderlies started to share theirs too, making all of them laugh, and sometimes cry because of their stories. They shared those stories in almost three hours, and by the time they’re done, they prepared some snacks to eat.

Sehun goes outside, feeling too stuffy inside. He walks outside, and he sees Vivi at his cage, wagging his tail to him. He gets Vivi out of his cage and puts a leash on him. He walks Vivi around, and their feet lead them to a very beautiful garden, a large arc of flowers makes a tunnel.

He enters the flower tunnel, and there he saw an old woman, probably in her 80’s or 90’s.

“Hi,” he greets. But the woman didn’t acknowledge him. “Hello, I’m Sehun. Your garden is beautiful,” he says more loudly, assuming that the woman can’t hear him.

“Oh, hello.” The woman squints her eyes on him. “Sorry I didn’t notice you.”

“It’s okay,” he assures her as he goes nearer to her. “Do you own this garden?”

“I don’t own this, of course. I can’t take care of this garden considering my age,” she laughs.

“Oh,” he exclaims.

“Why are you here, young man?”

“Oh, it’s just that...my feet drag me here.”

“Maybe that means you need some flower.”

“Huh?” he asks in confusion.

“I mean...sometimes people find themselves here because they want something...they need something. And if you’re thinking that this kind of strange...no it’s not. It’s just that, I’ve seen and helped a lot of people that happen to find themselves here.”

Sehun quirks his eyebrows, and step back a little. “Is this some sort of magical place? And you’re a fairy or something? Am I dreaming?”

The old woman laughs. “No dear, all the answers to your questions are no.”

Sehun pinches himself, and it hurts. He’s just overreacting.

“Told you,” the old woman chuckles, “Come here, let me read your biggest desire and I’ll give you the flowers you need.”

Sehun contemplates if he’ll go nearer or now. But strangely, his feet drag him nearer to her. 

The old woman holds his hand and closes her eyes. “ _Roses, Sunflowers, and Baby’s breathe_ ,” she murmurs.

“What?”

“You have someone in your heart. A long-time friend whom you admire longer than you think. Those flowers are perfect for whoever are they,” she says, and it makes him stand still, wondering how did the woman know it.

The old woman, despite her age, stands up and picked the flowers that she says he needs. “A burgundy rose and a cherry brandy rose. The burgundy means strong passion, deep affection, and the cherry brandy means that you are really into that person. This sunflower means adoration, loyalty, longevity. And this is a baby’s breath. This has a lot of meaning, but you can use this to show purity, and everlasting love,” she says enthusiastically.

He just watches her put the flowers together as if she had done it a million times already.

“Care to tell me the lucky person?”

“He...” he contemplates. Is he sure about this? Nevertheless, he sighs deeply, mustering his courage. He’s...he’s gonna take a risk. “He is my best friend.”

“Oh. Well then, good luck. I hope this goes well,” she says, smiling as hands him the bouquet.

“Thank you for this.”

“I’m glad to help!” she says. “Remember, taking risks is always better than taking nothing at all.”

He smiles at her before he and Vivi go out of the flower tunnel. He keeps the flowers in the car in the meantime.

 _Later. Later._ He won’t let this day pass without making it up with Junmyeon.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

That afternoon, they had a mini-show. Jongin and Sehun dance again, Chanyeol plays the guitar as Baekhyun sings, and Junmyeon sings solo. Baekhyun had to convince him many times before he finally got to say yes.

As Junmyeon sings, he just looks at Sehun, who is standing behind an elderly woman. Just before the chorus of the song, their eyes met, and that was the longest staring moment that they had for a while.

In the end, he smiles as he bows to the crowd, and he beams a warm smile, specifically for Sehun only.

After their mini-program, they are free to do whatever they want to do. Some of them accompanied the elderlies to play board games. He wants to play too, but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pull him to their room.

“What?” he says as soon as they go in. 

“Tell us now. Come on. The trip is almost ending and you guy just became someone we don’t know,” Baekhyun says.

“Nothing,” he denies.

“Tell us so that we can help you.”

He looks down, fiddling with the pillow he has on his lap. The two sits beside him. And judging how eager they are to know about the details, he just told them all that happened.

“So you are telling me that this happened without us knowing? I mean, Sehun kissed you. And I didn’t get to know this immediately?”

“What did he say after that? Did he confess or something?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Sehun’s not gonna avoid him if he confessed unless Junmyeon rejected him.”

“He just said sorry.”

“What? I swear Sehun!”

“Maybe he feels confused about his feelings. It’s quite scary, you know. Professing your love to someone you have been with ever since. Especially when they are someone you can’t live without. The thought of rejection hurts. The thought of losing someone in your life hurts,” Kyungsoo says.

“I get your point. But Junmyeon. Let me ask you this. Do you love Sehun?” Like, romantically? Not just your stupid _‘I love him as my best friend’_ thing.”

‘I don’t know,” he says. Then suddenly, all of the conversations he had with the child and the grandpa earlier, comes back to him.

Maybe there was a specific reason why he met them, why they told him those words. Maybe they’re some signs that he should consider as he figures out what he truly feels for Sehun.

Sehun is his best friend for almost two decades already, and he always loved him but never did he ever consider his love for him as something romantic.

Baekhyun turns to him. “Okay, answer this. How does Sehun make you feel?” he asks.

“He makes me feel loved, safe, free, happy. He makes me feel complete.

“Have you ever just thought of staying with him for life?”

Junmyeon nods. Sehun has been, and always be his safe haven in this chaotic world. His happiness in this sad world. His anchor, the one who keeps him grounded, the one who balances everything in his life. The missing piece of his life’s puzzle.

“Oh my god. Stop. You love him. I knew it.”

“You love him, really. You’re just confusing your own feelings because the thought of crossing the fine borderline of friendship and being in a relationship scares you. You’re just afraid of losing him when you confess and be rejected,” Kyungsoo says. “But looking at what happened, I think you just need to go and confess. You two feel the same towards each other.”

“What if...”

“No what if’s Kim Junmyeon. He won’t do that unless he doesn’t really know what he is doing. But come to think of it. He just gave you a peck. That’s kinda weak.”

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo chuckles. 

“What do you want him to do?” he asks.

“Well, I, the ever-beautiful Sehun and Junmyeon’s cupid, wants both of you to be happy, to become boyfriends, to marry each other, to—“

Junmyeon instinctively cuts off Baekhyun’s words. “Stop. I don’t want to hear about that for the meantime.”

“You’re blushing,” Kyungsoo teases.

Baekhyun can’t help but cackle. “What stop? You do want it. Stop lying to yourself.”

“Was Sehun the only person that you have been with all these years?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I once had a girlfriend. And I even met her at the orphanage. Remember the blonde girl? That was her.”

Baekhyun pauses as he stares at him for a second. “Oh...this is quite a revelation.”

“But...I don’t really consider it as...serious. I mean I’m still young that time, you know...” he says. Junmyeon and Irene was just because of a dare game that they played back then. “...and for the record, it lasted just 3 days, and like, no feelings attached at all. It was just a stupid dare game and I just go with the flow because...you know...I’m not that _boring_.” He just felt the need to emphasize it.

Baekhyun let out a chuckle. “Not you pulling that card but okay,” Baekhyun says, playfully nudging his arms.

“We’re rooting for you both, Junmyeon. Just tell him what you really feel, okay?” Kyungsoo says, patting his shoulders.

Junmyeon nods. “I’ll try.” _He’ll try hard._

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

_“You know the cliff at the left side of this place? Come here please.”_

Sehun stands up quickly as he reads Junmyeon’s text. He immediately dials Junmyeon’s number. He wasn’t yet ready to talk to him but he is worried about Junmyeon’s text. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

_“You finally talked to me again. I missed your voice.”_

“I asked you if you are okay.”

_“I’m okay, don’t worry much. I just want to talk to you again, you know. Come here, the night sky’s beautiful tonight. And there are fireflies here.”_

“Alright. I’ll be there immediately. Don’t do anything stupid!”

_“I won’t. And please bring some food. And maybe some drinks too. I’m hungry.”_

“Okay, wait there.”

_“Okay. I’ll be waiting.”_

When Junmyeon hangs up, he immediately goes inside to fetch some food. A pringles would do, he thinks. He did get two cans of coke too before rushing out.

He then stops running. _The flowers._ He suddenly got reminded of it so he went back to where they park the car. The flowers still look fresh and smell nice. He sent a mental thank you to the old woman earlier before he runs again, to where Junmyeon is.

He silently cheers himself up. It’s now or never. He’s gonna tell Junmyeon what he feels, and if Junmyeon rejects him, it’s totally okay with him as long as their best friend status will remain as it is.

He sees Junmyeon crouching, staring at the skies above. His best friend looks so soft and _tiny_ in his sweater. He still recognizes his sweater. Junmyeon got it from him during an impromptu sleepover at their house, and Junmyeon never returned it, telling him that he likes it so much.

“Junmyeon,” he calls, his voice is soft and gentle.

His best friend quickly stands up, and there, they just stare at each other for a second.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon says before he runs towards him. He hugs him back even though his hands are still filled with the food and the flowers. “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. Don’t apologize for anything. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I did kiss you,” he argues.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does. I...I was so careless about that...and I almost lose you.”

“Who told you that you’re going to lose me?”

“I mean, to you, we’re just best friends right and best friends definitely don’t kiss.”

“They do, I mean, if they have agreed on it... you know... the _friends with benefits_ thing,” Junmyeon says, making him chuckle.

“I’m really—“

Junmyeon pulls away from their embrace, his eyebrows are meeting in between. “Say sorry again and you’ll definitely lose me for real.” Junmyeon threatens. “Listen Oh Sehun,” he pauses, “I love you.”

“I know that,” he says. Of course, Junmyeon loves him. He does. And he feels quite the same. Only that, he already found out that he indeed loves Junmyeon more than being his best friend.

“No, I mean it... as in I love you for real. I love you.”

He freezes on where he is standing. “Like romantically?” he questions.

“Can we stop using that term? I’m so done with it,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, then he giggles. “But yeah, I do love you. But it’s definitely okay if it’s unrequited though. I just felt the need to tell you. It’s just that, the people I’ve met on this trip made me realize my feelings for you. I’m sorry if I played dumb and dense. I’m just afraid to lose you because I love you, Sehun.”

He reaches for Junmyeon’s hands. He feels overwhelmed. He’s too scared of the possible rejection that’s why it took him a lot of time to prepare himself for this moment.

But now, it’s already happening, it’s already real. It’s such a shame that Junmyeon confessed to him first. He smiles as he rubs little circles on the latter’s hand.

“I love you too, Junmyeon. I think I’m in love with you. And I’m sorry if it took a while for me to realize.”

Junmyeon mouths gapes a little. “You love me too? Like—“

“Romantically,” Sehun fills in. “Thought you said you’re done with that term,” he says, giggling.

Junmyeon pouts. “I’ve heard that a million times already just from this trip.”

They stand there, holding a staring contest again. It’s Sehun who broke the silence, “Here’s your food, and your flowers,” he says, handing it to Junmyeon.

He then took off his jacket to make it as their picnic mat. Sehun sits, then he looks up to Junmyeon to gesture him to sit beside him. 

“When did you get this?” Junmyeon speaks as he settles himself beside him. They are so close to each other that they could even hear their breaths. He puts the flower beside them and opens the pringles.

He wraps his hands around Junmyeon’s waist. “Got it from an old lady earlier. For free.”

“Why?”

“She said to give it to you.”

“Why did she know about me?” he asks curiously, still munching his chips.

Sehun shakes his head. “I don’t know. She held my hand, told me that she’ll somewhat read what I truly desire, and told me that I’ll be needing this. She told me that these flowers carry meanings that I meant to say to you. Never thought it would come handy tonight.”

Junmyeon turns to him, but they are so close to each other that Junmyeon had to lean backward, laughing awkwardly. “You _desire_ me?”

Sehun chuckles. “Shut it.”

“You love me?”

“I love you.”

Junmyeon leans against Sehun’s shoulders. “Me too, I love you too.”

They watch the night sky peacefully, the moon, stars, and the fireflies illuminating the dark night.

Finally. _Finally_. They finally knew what they really are to each other.

It’s nice knowing that they both feel the same towards each other. It’s probably one of the best feelings in the world.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

The morning comes and it’s time for them to go home already. He walked the old grandpa again and brought him by the cliff, where he always wanted to be.

“The sunrise is pretty right?” the grandpa asks him, staring at the sky with longing in his eyes.

“Yeah, it is,” he replies. “I just wanna thank you.”

“What have I done?”

“Your story made me realize something.”

“Did it end well with that boy?”

He turns to him. His question shocks him. “What—How did you know?”

“I saw you staring at him lovingly yesterday as you sing. It was so obvious,” he chuckles. “Your voice is as pretty as you, by the way.”

“Thank you. And yes, it ended up well.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I hope it would last for a lifetime.”

He smiles. “I really hope so.” 

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

They expressed their gratitude to all of them before they bid them their goodbyes. The Kim’s donated a huge amount of money for them and Minseok accepted it gratefully.

They promised them that they’ll visit them again some other time, but sadly Junmyeon can’t be with them anymore. He needs to go back already next week.

He clings to Sehun as they walk towards the car. He misses this. Sehun puts their suitcases at the back and Junmyeon already went inside the car, reserving a seat for Sehun.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have a choice but to seat at the shotgun, since it is his husband’s turn today. They didn’t let Sehun to drive the car, to which Sehun is rather thankful.

“Seems like you two are already okay, huh?” Jongin says as he starts the engine.

“Are you two boyfriends already?’ Baekhyun bluntly asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No. we aren’t yet. ”

“What why?”

“Sehun hasn’t asked me yet.”

“Yet. Oh my god. My cupid power is effective. Y’all. Even if I haven’t witnessed Sehun’s cheesiness around Junmyeon, I got to make them realize their feelings towards each other, and that is still my win,” Baekhyun screams, making all of them turn to him.

“Why are you talking about me again?”

“Because you still haven’t asked him to be your boyfriend yet.”

“Not now. Not in front of you,” Sehun nonchalantly says.

“Hey, Sehun! You need to thank me for all the good deeds I’ve done,” he says as he points at Sehun.

As usual, Sehun just rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“You two are back at it again,” Kyungsoo scolds.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

When they reach home, it is already dark. Seven o’clock, the clock reads. Junmyeon’s mom insisted that they should eat first before sleeping. So they did.

Sehun, despite their house being just a few walks from here, says that he'll sleepover at Junmyeon’s house, and their parents didn’t really mind it.

What did they mind was the dog that Junmyeon carries in his arms. His mom takes away the dog from him and she babies Vivi, promising that she’d take care of him so they can rest already.

Sehun wakes up first the following morning, with Junmyeon hugging him tightly, his legs are on top of his legs. He looks at him, and he feels nothing but extreme happiness. It was like nothing really happened.

They’re still back to normal. The only thing that has changed here was the fact that they already know that their love for each other wasn’t only because of friendship.

They finally realized the things that people can see in them that they can't.

He traces Junmyeon’s face. He remembers that time wherein he kissed Junmyeon. He might be crazy that time but he’s thankful that he did it.

He places a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead, making Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes.

“Good morning.”

“Morning. Did you just kiss me?”

“Yeah,” Sehun shamelessly admits. “I love you.”

“All of a sudden?”

Sehun didn’t answer, instead, he brought Junmyeon closer to him, cuddling with him more.

⭒❃.✮:▹･༓☾ ☽༓･◃:✮.❃⭒

Junmyeon starts to pack his belongings. He needs to go back already tomorrow. He doesn’t want to go anymore, but he can’t do anything about it. He needs his job.

He’ll miss his family, his new friends, and his best friend. Yes. Best friend. Not until Sehun officially asks him.

Speaking of that little devil, he already texted him to come over but ‘til now, he’s not here yet. 

The door opens and Sehun comes in, holding a familiar thing in his hands. Vivi follows behind him, running around Junmyeon’s piled clothes.

“What’s that?” he asks, eyeing the little notebook that Sehun is holding.

“The diary.”

“Where did you find it?”

“Mom did find this at the basement,” Sehun replies to him as he plops himself to his bed. “Come here, let’s read it.”

“I’m still packing, can’t you see?”

“It can wait. Come on.”

Sehun adamantly opens the diary, so he doesn’t have a choice but to lie beside his best friend.

“Did we really write this? My handwriting looks so ugly,” Sehun complains, earning a chuckle from Junmyeon.

“Mine isn’t.” 

“It’s unfair.”

“Just blessed,” he said as a matter-of-factly.

They continue flipping through the pages, constantly laughing at their childish diary entries.

They flip, and flip until they reach the end page. 

He snatches the diary from Sehun, his eyebrows furrowing. “Wait, I don’t remember writing this. Did we really wrote and signed a marriage pact?”

Sehun chuckles. “Seems like you like me ever since.” 

“Shut up.”

“Do you wanna make it come true?”

“We aren’t even boyfriends yet,” he snaps.

“Right. I’m sorry about that. To be honest, the reason why I haven’t ask you yet because I wanna take you somewhere nice and ask you but it seems like we don’t have enough time.”

“Uh-uh. I don’t care about that. Just ask me.”

Sehun puts the diary down. Then he gets something from his pocket before he turns to Junmyeon. “Kim Junmyeon," he starts. "We've been friends for almost two decades already. We've been together through thick and thin, hell, even in sickness and in health," Sehun says, and they both chuckle at the wedding vow reference. "I have always loved you, and I will continue loving you for the rest of our lives. Now, I'm asking for an upgrade. Maybe you'll allow me to your boyfriend. Can I?” he says, holding Junmyeon’s hand by his left hand while his right hand holds a silver ring.

They stare at each other for a moment before he smiles. “Yes, of course. I love you,” Junmyeon says fastly. He’s been waiting for this so he has no time to waste anymore.

“I love you too,” Sehun replies before he leans to kiss him. However, as if the world is turning against them already, just before his lips touch Junmyeon’s, a phone rings.

Obviously Junmyeon’s.

“Sorry, I need to take this call,” Junmyeon says apologetically, but still offers his boyfriend a smile before he stands.

Sehun nods in understanding as he watches his boyfriend, _oh it feels good to say that he's already his boyfriend,_ takes the call.

“Yes, Dr. Zhang?”

 _“Junmyeon I need you to open your laptop now.”_ The doctor instructs firmly so he immediately opens his laptop.

“It’s already open.”

_“Now, check your emails.”_

“Okay.” 

He freezes as he tries to read the email that the doctor is pertaining to. Sehun, who is intrigued by what is happening to him, sits beside him.

And together, they read the email.

 _“You still there?”_ the doctor from the other line calls.

Junmyeon can feel his tears running down, and he felt Sehun hand’s patting his back to comfort him.

“What is this?”

_“Obviously, an enrolment email. Fill it up. I’d take care of all your med school expenses.”_

“Why? I...I don’t deserve this?” he sniffs, still crying.

_“You deserve it. Now stop crying. Good luck on your med school life, Junmyeon.”_

“Thank you so much.”

_“You’re welcome, Junmyeon. See you soon!”_

When the doctor drops the call, he quickly hugs Sehun. He can’t believe that finally, his dreams will come true. That someone like Dr. Zhang exists.

“Your dreams are finally becoming true. I’m so happy for you,” Sehun says as he gently caresses his hair.

“But I’m gonna be away from you for years again...”

“I’m just here, and that opportunity is so rare, so better grab it,’ Sehun says, assuring him. “I’ll wait.”

“You’re always waiting. It’s unfair for you.”

“You’re always worth the wait, Junmyeon,” Sehun says as he kisses his head. “Your dreams are my dreams too.”

They share a moment of silence again, enjoying their little solace. He enjoys Sehun warmth, his tight embrace.

He can smell Sehun’s familiar cologne that he uses ever since. He looks at their intertwined hands.

He loves him so much...ever since.

“When did you get this ring?” Junmyeon asks, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Yesterday. I actually planned to ask you today, that’s why I have this. A promise ring of some sort. You know, we’ll be away from each other again. I just want us to be reminded that we officially have each other already,” Sehun says, smiling, and Junmyeon just nods, still staring at their hands.

Sehun faces him and stares at him lovingly. “Hey,” he calls. Junmyeon offers him a smile as he hums. “Can I kiss you?”

Junmyeon chuckles a bit before he climbs on top of Sehun, straddling him. “The only time you didn’t ask for my permission was during that night,” he says, making the two of them chuckle.

“That was a spur of the moment thing, I’m sorry—”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to apologize for that moment?”

“Sorry.”

“Sehun,” he exclaims, playfully punching Sehun’s arms.

“I’ll kiss you now,” Sehun says, before he cups Junmyeon's cheeks and switches their positions. “You know what, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Do what? Kiss me?”

“Well yeah, but—” he trails his fingers on Junmyeon’s neck, then he meets his eyes again. He traces every single mole on Junmyeon’s face, making Junmyeon shiver—“I’ve always wanted to do this. You do have a nice set of constellations on your body.” He leans down to kiss Junmyeon’s neck, following the trails of moles on it. “I love you,” he says before he peppers Junmyeon’s face with kisses—on the corners of his eyes, on top of his eyebrows, on the top and bottom part of his lips. Sehun didn’t miss any area. Then he meets Junmyeon’s gaze again. “What?”

“You always wanted to do that?” Junmyeon asks.

“Yeah.”

“Seems like I’m not the only one who has a weird liking, huh?”

“Why?”

“You said it was weird that I really like your belly button!” Junmyeon exclaims, and Sehun just laughs at him. 

“I’m gonna kiss you for real now,” Sehun says, then Junmyeon just nods before he lets himself melt onto the kiss.

The kiss starts being so soft and gentle. They kiss comfortably and slowly, taking all the time they have. Then, Junmyeon opens his mouth, allowing more access for Sehun. As Sehun deepens the kiss, Junmyeon keeps his hands on where it rest, making sure that they won’t go any further. Sehun continues on exploring his mouth, making him moan softly, mutter his name softly as he makes him feel so good. _Feel so loved._

When Junmyeon felt the need of some air, he gently taps Sehun’s shoulders, making him stop. Sehun confusedly looks at him, still dazed at what just happened. 

“I needed to breathe, Sehun,” he explains, chuckling.

Sehun giggles as plops down beside him. Junmyeon scoots near him, and Sehun gladly accepts him in his arms.

“How do we explain everything to our parents though?”

“What?”

“Us.”

“Oh, baby, don’t worry. I’ve asked their consent first before I went here.”

“What did they say?” Junmyeon asks as he runs his finger down on his boyfriend’s chest, then settles at his belly button as he plays circles on it.

“My parents are okay with it, you know. Your parents too. Though your dad scolded me a bit,” Sehun chuckles, “but don’t worry everything’s fine.”

Junmyeon looks up to meet his eyes, smiling. “I love you, Sehun,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun just hugs him closer, kissing his head first before whispering a soft _I love you too, Junmyeon_ on his ears.

And just like that, they spend the last moments that they’ll be together for a while. Sehun would always be there for Junmyeon, would always support him, even if it means that they’ll be away from each other again.

Sehun looked for a soulmate who’s gonna support him always, a special someone who’ll be up for his impromptu and sometimes, crazy adventures, and a person who’ll always be there for him.

Junmyeon wished for someone who’ll balance the chaos in his heart and mind, someone who’ll bring laughter and joy in his fast-paced life, and someone who can make his worries fade away.

And their wishes were granted by the gods since the first time they met. It was just...they were too blind to realize that they are each other’s fated soulmates. Thankfully, they come to realize it, even if it took years. All seems to change all of a sudden, but deep in their hearts, they know, it didn’t, because ever since from the start, their hearts knew something that their minds didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> so thank you for staying with this fic 'til here. i enjoyed writing it so much. honestly, idk y i end up with that title and the summary is quite off i guess idk lmao but atleast i made it here alive lol. i didnt have an outline for this actually. i just typed whatever and here we are today. this is very much my baby so i hope you'd love it, well, liking it is already good though.
> 
> to the prompter: hello, i don't know if this is what you imagined it to be because i took advantage of the free will given to me and wrote all of these. i wrote the lines in the prompt in the last three lines of the fic lol. i'd appreciate it if you tell me your thoughts though. thank you for this beautiful prompt.
> 
> to the readers: i really hope you enjoyed this little silly fic. this was full of fluff and i dont know if i made it so cringey, though i hope not. i'd appreciate it too if you tell me your thoughts hehe. sorry for the fluff overdose.
> 
> to mod bunny and cotton: thank you for organizing this fest. i enjoyed a lot!! y'all did great. 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed and loved this as much as i do. kudos and comments are very much appreciated! thank you for reading. love you all.


End file.
